People Like Us - Redux
by Blackdeer7
Summary: Another playful, fluffy romp featuring Liara T'Soni and Lakota Shepard. Takes place between ME2 & ME3. A romance mixed with light adventure and sprinkled with oodles of humor. This is a sequel to the original "People Like Us" story, but can be read as a standalone.
1. Dreaming in Blue

**Author's Note: **

The idea for this story developed after stumbling across a Liara dialogue in LoTSB. Basically, she says, "…I don't think people like us go on dates…" Afterwards, I wondered, "Where did she come up with that idea?" From that thought sprouted the idea of a trilogy of stories. The first has already been written – "People Like Us." This is the second installment and the third is being plotted. Although this fic is part of a series, it can be read as a standalone. There are some inside jokes and references to the previous story though, so if you want a full experience, then I recommend you read the first fic before this one. I hope you enjoy!

As always, thank you to those who read, Fav, Alert and/or Review! Your interest and feedback are greatly appreciated and motivating in the most brilliant of ways.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreaming in Blue

Liara walked curtly down the corridor and a sigh of frustration escaped her lips. As she passed by a large potted fern, she tugged on the sleeve of her white and blue short-hemmed jacket, but it still felt annoyingly restrictive over her white jumpsuit. Nothing was going her way, which was unexpected since she was at what would normally be her dream vacation – the very first conference on Prothean influence through the galaxy. Located in Elysium, the conference had drawn in experts from various professions in an attempt to better understand the impact the ancient race had on current culture. This was an unprecedented collection of individuals – scientists, economists, biologists, university professors, archeologists, historians, physicists, and architects – all of whom had devoted a portion of their life to studying the mysterious race. As time went on it seemed that more and more individuals were unable to deny the fact that Protheans had some type of impact on every known sentient species in the galaxy.

As mysterious as the conferences subject matter was, it also seemed that the conference itself had mystery surrounding it – the origin of its conception. A number of patrons had donated the credits to fund the conference and gather the necessary individuals to make sure the event ran smoothly. The fact that it had been pulled together in such a meticulously organized fashion, and in just under the time frame of three months, seemed to indicate that there was a single entity pulling the strings. In fact, there was.

During one of her conversations with Lakota, Liara came up with the idea of a Prothean conference. What better way to pool information and resources about the ancient race and attempt to decipher their ties to the Reapers? Using the unseen strings of the Shadow Broker network, the asari was able to secure the funding through a number of legitimate donors and organize the logistics of the conference in a very short time. Apparently Prothean specialists were not in high demand and were more than eager to talk about their theories and findings to any who were willing to listen. Liara chose the human colony of Elysium because it was considered to be an alpine paradise for most species and would bring many participants just so they could enjoy the splendor of the environment. Also, the general threat of a collector attack earlier in the year on human colonies resulted in all traffic and trade from Illium to Elysium being shutdown. With the Illium restrictions lifted and trade traffic renewed, the asari knew that traveler's fears about visiting the planet would be abated and that the conference would be able to bring an influx of much needed capital to the planet's struggling economy.

Liara slowed her stride through the brightly lit corridor as she came closer to the penthouse suite. She had requested the most luxurious room for three reasons – one practical and two personal. Although Feron was maintaining the network from the Shadow Broker base, the asari wanted to stay tapped into information relays and help prioritize the mass flow of constantly streaming data. The penthouse suite was the only room with enough space for her to setup up a remote network node from which to securely sift through data feeds. She had left Glyph with Feron, but used software driven helpers to sort through the rapid transit of information.

Another reason she had chosen the penthouse suite – the view. The demands of being The Shadow Broker were all-consuming and the current location of the Broker base – nestled within the volatile atmosphere of Hagalaz – offered little in the way of scenic vistas or beautiful horizon lines. Being regulated by the artificial environment of a space station took on a depressive toll after an extended period of time. Even the frequent visits of the Normandy and its crew could not temper the feeling of isolation. So after three months, the asari researcher was ready to stretch her legs planet-side once again and breathe fresh air.

Liara's other purpose was to carve out some quality time with Lakota Shepard – Alliance infiltrator, survivor of Akuze, the first human Spectre and most importantly, her lover. Other than some stolen moments when the Normandy docked to replenish the station's supplies or update its database components, they had had very little time together in recent months. Liara hoped this conference would allow them both some much needed alone-time, and up until four days ago that goal was right on track. The Citadel Council had requested the Spectre's aid in an emergency evacuation of an asari reconnaissance squad monitoring the yahg home world. Normally this would not fall to a Spectre, but in lieu of the aggressive temperament of the yahg and previous diplomatic fumbling, the Council requested Shepard specifically because of the Normandy's cloaking ability. Liara understood the importance of the mission, but it did nothing to ease her disappointment.

Exhaling another frustrated sigh, Liara swiped her key card along a digital reader and then she entered a sixteen digit passcode into her omni-tool. She had taken the liberty of updating the penthouse's security as soon as she had arrived. Her devices made sure that the resort's security saw nothing abnormal while allowing her own added security to lock down every entryway into the suite –both physical and digital.

The moment Liara stepped through the threshold she stopped – her senses immediately heightened. The room was not as she left it. The bathroom light was on and could be see shining on the floor around the left corner of the entryway wall. Biotic energy rolled down her right arm and pooled in her fist, noiselessly crackling and ready to be released. She listened, but did not hear any odd sounds – just the hum of her equipment which was also around the left corner. Without moving, she scanned the rest of the room. The far outer wall was made up of clear glass which looked out at the panoramic vista of a snow topped mountain range. Upon arrival Liara had added another security feature to the room. She reinforced the glass with a portable kinetic barrier. Her experience with the deceased Spectre Tela Vasir's assassination attempt had affirmed the value of such extra precautions.

It was only midday which allowed for enough indirect sunlight to illuminate the suite in a natural hue, so Liara did not need any other light source to see by. She moved her gaze to the ground and focused a few meters in front of her, but there was no shadowy movement in the light shining from the bathroom. Her eyes scanned to the right toward the open kitchenette in the middle of the room which was surrounded by a curved bar and stools. Then, she surveyed the sunken-in living room that was located to the right of the kitchenette. It had a fireplace on the outer wall as its centerpiece but was currently not being used. She was unable to see any other part of the room because the short entry hallway blocked her view to the rest of the room around both the right and left corners.

Liara breathed in deeply, focusing her concentration on the room's environment. No movement was seen and no unusual sounds could be heard. Nothing appeared out of place. Around the right corner was the alcove where the king-sized bed was located. If she were going to ambush someone entering into the room, around that corner would be ideal. She forced herself to relax – biotic tendrils brightening, primed for instantaneous action – and then stepped quickly around the corner. Without warning she was greeted by the intruder – Commander Lakota Shepard – sound asleep on the bed.

The biotic energy in her arm immediately faded away as a radiant smile graced the asari's lips. Chuckling silently to herself, Liara casually walked over to the bed next to her lover's slumbering form and took in the heartwarming sight. Lakota was lying on her back still dressed in Alliance issue dark blue cargo pants and a form fitting white tank top. Next to the bed were the discarded items of the commander's wardrobe – a pair of black military boots and a long-sleeved blue and white jacket which matched the cargo pants. Liara was amazed at the peaceful, content expression on her lover's face and took an extra moment to revel in its image. Of late, the only time she saw Lakota's expression so relaxed and free of worry was while she slept.

Gingerly, Liara sat down on the bed, taking care not to disturb the Spectre's slumber, to no avail though. Lakota's eyes immediately opened in surprise, her body tense – she had always been a light sleeper. Then the pale green eyes caught Liara in their sight and the commander's rigid form settled. When green eyes met blue for the first time, Lakota's right hand reached out, found Liara's left and held tight.

"Hi, snookums," said the Spectre. Although her voice was soft and sleepy, a tiny smirk formed at the corner of her mouth.

Tilting her head in confusion, the asari questioned, "Snookums?"

The commander yawned while her body began a long, feline-like stretch. "On the way here it occurred to me that we don't have pet names for each other and I began to wonder why."

"That's easy, Shepard," said Liara matter-of-factly.

"Oh?"

"You are not my pet nor am I yours."

Lakota chuckled. "Well, not like that. Not literally. But most couples have some sort of affectionate nickname to call each other."

"Yes. I have heard of such things." Liara kicked off her boots, took off her jacket – letting it drop to the floor, and then moved to stretch out on the bed, lying on her right side and snuggled up against her lover. Smiling innocently, the asari asked, "So you want me to call you 'baby'?"

Shaking her head, the Spectre said, "Um… no. That doesn't fit me."

Liara's left hand reached out, her fingertips sensually tracing the outline of Lakota's face. "I've also heard the term, 'babe'. Would you prefer that?"

Amusement twinkling in her eyes, the Spectre replied, "Ah… no. That's not for me either."

Leaning in, Liara placed a tender kiss on Lakota's cheek. "Perhaps, 'sweetie pie'?"

The Spectre rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "I'm going to live to regret this, aren't I?"

"Yes," said the asari as she rolled on top of her lover and then placed a tiny kiss upon her chin, "you will."

Lakota's arms wrapped tightly around Liara's body, holding her close. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she enjoyed the comfort of the weight and warmth of the asari's body. It felt like ages since she held her lover in her arms.

Smiling softly, Liara said, "We'll just have to keep working on it."

Winking, Lakota said, "I think that is a good idea... my little warp core."

Liara laughed out loud at the term of endearment and then playfully squeezed Lakota's body with her legs and arms. In retaliation, the Spectre used her strength and leverage to roll on top of the asari, effectively reversing their positions. This led to an impulsive, light-hearted wrestling match that ended with Liara back on top, and a wanton, lustful energy coursing between them. Their eyes locked on each other and the room around them seemed to fade away leaving only each other in this moment of unexpected bliss.

Emotions welled up in Liara's chest making it hard for her to breathe. As she reached out and lovingly caressed Lakota's cheek, she whispered, "Commander."

The Spectre hesitated, gazing intently into her lover's eyes which rivaled the bluest depths of the ocean seas, and then replied, "Doctor?"

The asari murmured, "I missed you," and then her mouth descended upon Lakota's in a sultry, lingering kiss – unhurriedly exploring the lips that had been absent from her for too long. Between soft moans and sharp gasps of pleasure, tongues met in a smoldering slow dance which continued to fan the flame of desire rising between them. Liara's fingers slipped between the raven black strands of Lakota's hair, deepening their fiery laden caress with compounding pressure.

When hunger and need threatened to overwhelm all senses, Liara pulled her lips away. She smiled though when she saw her own longing reflected in her lover's blazing eyes, but instead of returning to those lips, she felt the need to ask a question that was coursing through her mind. "Shepard," she asked, "how did you get into the suite?"

Grinning impishly, Lakota said, "I may have hacked your security."

Liara cleared her throat in disbelief. "Define 'hacked'."

"I've been breaking into things since I was six. I've had a lot of experience. This was no different."

"You've not encountered my security protocols before."

Patting Liara's rear with her right hand, Lakota said, "Um… cutie… I just did. You really need to consider changing your favorite passcodes."

"My passcodes?" questioned Liara incredulously. "How do you know my passcodes?"

"Well, trust me when I tell you that 'ProtheanBlue2077' is not very secretive. At least for me."

"Oh really?"

"Well, I pay close attention to you. First, your birth year is not very original and second, you were very enamored when I told you of my favorite color."

"A color that you named yourself," declared Liara, as if this fact made the name elusive to all.

"Yes, I did." Lakota smiled as she reached out her hand and let her fingertips trace the outline of her lover's face – across her forehead, over her eyebrows, upon her chin, brushing over the length of her nose and eventually coming to rest on her freckled cheek. The Spectre was just as spellbound by the intricate, yet spontaneous detail to Liara's adorable freckles as she was the first time she traced their path. Even the azure hue of her lover's skin had a unique, mesmerizing quality to it. "It's a color that I never get tired of looking at."

Shyly, Liara asked, "And does it still evoke the same feeling?"

Without hesitation, Lakota answered, "Oh yes. Every time I see it, I feel as though I've come home." Then she leaned in, Liara meeting her halfway and they shared a warm, tender kiss which was full of passion and possibility – much like the feeling of a gentle spring rain which brings the promise of beauty in its passing.

Eventually, their lips parted and their foreheads leaned forward, tenderly brushing each other.

"So," Liara asked, "how did you get to Elysium? I thought the Citadel Council sent you on an evacuation mission?"

Lakota sighed and let her head fall to the pillow. "They did, but I made a command decision."

"Oh?"

"Yes," said the Spectre. "I chose to listen to my executive officer who told me to get the hell off the Normandy because I was driving everyone crazy with my temper tantrum."

Curiosity piqued, Liara repeated, "Ms Lawson accused you of having a temper tantrum?"

"That was wildly speculative and an exaggeration at best, but… um… yes…" Lakota grinned sheepishly, "It could be said that I was a bit… ah… upset about the Council's bad timing."

Liara smiled at the knowledge that she was not the only one who was frustrated by the unexpected change in plans. "So what about the Council's mission request?"

"Oh that's still happening, just without me on the ship. The Normandy crew can handle it, of that I am sure. I had them drop me off at the nearest Alliance base and then for the last thirty-six hours I have been jumping from one ship or shuttle to another until I was able to get here. I am a bit tired; hence my napping until you arrived."

Frowning slightly, Liara said, "You could have told me you were coming."

"But," countered the Spectre, "that would have ruined the surprise."

"Yes, I almost throttled you with my biotics because of your _surprise_."

"See," said Lakota with an impish grin, "you'll remember this moment forever now."

Liara scoffed affectionately. "And what will the Council say when they find out you weren't present for the mission?"

Shaking her head slightly, Lakota replied, "I'm not worried about it. The mission will be completed and they will get over it. You may have noticed – I have a slight problem with authority."

"Oh really?" chuckled Liara. "A _slight _problem? I suppose I should have known when you conned Tali into overloading the Cerberus network with images of baby pyjacks."

Lakota raised a surprised eyebrow. "How did…? It wasn't all my idea. She's not as innocent as she looks."

"Why is it that everyone you associate with eventually does something mischievous?"

"Mischievous?" Lakota asked, tightening her embrace around the asari and smiling roguishly. "I like the sound of that."

"It is better than saying scandalous."

"Scandalous? Why… I think that sounds even better."

"How about illicit then?" Liara parried.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

"Shepard, the only people you haven't corrupted are Samara and Joker. As a Justicar, Samara's incorruptible nature is a given. As for Joker, he has been conspiring with you all along."

"Now that is unfair."

"Just as unfair as when you and Garrus calibrated everyone's omni-tool on the original Normandy to play the Turian Imperial Anthem when we used it?"

"Oh yeah… Wrex made a point to biotically crush his in front of Garrus."

"So did I."

"Really?" Lakota chuckled. "I didn't know that."

"How about when you and Jack placed temporary tattoos on Ms. Lawson while she was sleeping?"

"That was completely blown out of proportion. We did not cover her whole body, only her back. And we did not drug her. She got into a competitive drinking game with Jack of her own free will."

"And when you and Grunt added Batax's Hot Fish Spice to everyone's popcorn for one of the Normandy's movie nights?"

Frowning in feigned frustration, Lakota pouted, "Damn, you being the Shadow Broker really takes the gusto out of a prank."

"Remember that in the future, Commander," warned Liara playfully.

The asari shifted slightly so she could tug the hem of the Spectre's tank top from the cargo pants and then proceeded to remove it over the Spectre's head, leaving only a white bra in its place. Once the shirt was discarded on the floor, Liara settled back into her position – lying straddled upon her lover's body.

"Doctor," questioned Lakota, "what are you doing?" Her hands resumed their position on the asari's lower back, and began to soothingly trace abstract patterns across the contoured landscape.

"I have decided to explore the parameters of your disdain for authority."

The asari placed a trail of tender, dotting kisses on the Spectre's neck, collar bone, and chest. She moved slowly and methodically, taking her time and reveling in the hitched intakes of her lover's breathing, and the feel of hips beginning to move of their own volition. When her lips reached the top of Lakota's breast, the commander gasped.

"Oh?" mumbled Lakota, arousal eminent in her husky voice. "And how does this help, Doctor?"

"It's really very simple, Commander." Liara placed another slow kiss upon the soft flesh of her lover's breast and then her teeth bit down on the edge of Lakota's bra and pulled the cup down revealing more of the pliant flesh. "I am taking what is mine…"

The asari's lips returned to the newly exposed skin, but this time suckling hard between kisses, leaving a slightly reddened mark in their wake. Lakota's fingers dug into her lover's shoulders and her back arched in response to the fiery sensations tingling down her spine.

"…and marking my territory." A hint of a feral grin fell across Liara's lips.

Breathing heavily, Lakota murmured, "You seem to be doing a very good job, Doctor."

"Well," Liara teased, "I am the Shadow Broker." Using her teeth once again, the asari bit down on her lover's bra and returned it to its original placement.

"Oh?" said Lakota. The feel of cloth moving across her breast did nothing to dampen her arousal. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"Well," Liara slyly intoned, "I do have an unprecedented network of information and I am an authority figure."

Lakota's eyes sauntered over Liara's curvaceous frame. "Your figure does command my attention."

"Hmmm… Commander, I thought you had a problem with authority."

"Apparently being around you is a good influence on me, Doctor."

"Then I recommend more of it."

"Done."

As Lakota's arms once again tightened their loving embrace, Liara's head settled on her lover's chest. Warmth emanated from the contact with the bare skin while the rhythmic heartbeat pulsed in her ear and tingled across her face lulling her into a sedentary, peaceful contentment. Of all the sounds in the world, this was the one that brought the most harmony to her being. Nestling further into her lover's frame, the asari let her eyes close and dreamed of fields of fragrant blue roses.

**Next Chapter – Blue Fields of Elysium**


	2. Blue Fields of Elysium

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to those who are following this story and who have Fav'd, Alert'd and/or left a Review! I'm very grateful for your time and appreciate hearing about what you like or (*gasp*) don't like. As I've mentioned before, your interest and commentary are fantastic motivators! Thank you again!

* * *

Chapter 2: Blue Fields of Elysium

A warm, lulling rain fell upon Lakota's bare skin and she took in a deep breath, reveling in Mother Nature's soothing embrace. The sweet pungent scent of the moist air assailed her senses bringing with it the undeniable itch of foreboding. As she looked up, rain drops like unshed tears rolled down her face and she was transfixed by the sky's inscrutable jumble: cottony clouds bumped up against slate-gray masses, while ominous black streaks made threats in one direction and portholes of blue sky made promises in another.

Almost sleepily, Lakota registered a peripheral noise in the distance – the sound of more rainfall. She turned and began walking toward the ever loudening beacon…

Still floating in a lethargic dream-haze, Lakota yawned and lazily burrowed her face into the silky fabric caressing her skin. Fighting the tendrils of reality marshalling to bring her consciousness to the surface, she pulled the pillow to her chest, snuggling her bare form further into luxurious softness. She breathed in deeply, catching the intoxicating fragrance of her lover – lightly floral woven within a hint of some unknown spice – still lingering in the fabric, and then slowly exhaled. A knowing smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Without opening her eyes, she knew that Liara was no longer in bed, but the sound of the shower running in the bathroom gave Lakota a good idea where her lover had gone. Seductive images – ravenous and enthralling – held her captive as they replayed the impromptu moments after waking from their earlier nap. From ravaging to being ravaged by her equally desirous lover, to feeling as though she was falling into the sweetest oblivion. Those exotic memories flashed within her mind's eye making her skin aflame once again. Nimble, blue fingertips knowingly danced along every inch of her bare flesh; a warm, moist tongue created maddening paths along the most sensitive contours of her body; teeth teased and cajoled, coaxing flesh to pucker and swell. Visions so potent that they reignited an animalistic fervor within every nerve ending – one which could only tamed by her lover's unique attentive ministrations.

Lakota buried her head further into the pillow and groaned aloud in renewed frustration. Rolling off the bed, she padded over to her bags, which were lying on the floor a few feet away. One was a hard-shell elongated case with a black matte finish. It held her armor, sniper rifle, and a few other personal weapons. As a soldier, she never wanted to travel without them. As a Spectre with high level security clearance, she never had to. The other was a dark blue duffel bag which held enough clothes for five days. Originally that was how long she and Liara were going to have together, but after the Council issued their request and Lakota's adventurous ship hopping effort to get to Elysium, their time had dwindled down to three days. The Spectre's bags had been packed a week beforehand though, and when the decision was made to still join up with her lover, she didn't bother to waste time repacking.

Ruffling through the bag, Lakota found a grey, short-sleeved t-shirt and put it on. On its left sleeve was a dark blue N7 emblem – a leftover souvenir from her early days in the program. The cloth fell just below her hips giving her some modicum of decency while walking around in the glass-walled penthouse suite. She searched through the bag's contents once more, pulled out two boxes and then walked over to the bed which was unmistakably the main focal point of the alcove. The immense mattress was fitted with luxurious silver sheets and a burgundy hued blanket and coverlet that had been pushed to the floor. Recessed lights shined down from above, illuminating the space in an ethereal hue that glistened off of the silken cloth like rays of sun shimmering on still water. The Spectre grinned wolfishly while remembering how the cover had found its way to the floor and then took a moment to remake the bed. When she finished, she placed both unopened packages upon the plush, jewel-toned fabric – the grin still prevalent on her face.

Lakota heard the water in the shower stop and walked over to the opened bathroom door, leaning on the entryway and taking in the sight before her. The bathroom was bigger than her whole quarters on the Normandy and undeniably more elegant. In front of her, on the far wall, was a curved alcove which housed a Jacuzzi large enough for two people. The tub seemed to sprout out of the natural stone tiles which covered the floor and walls creating a feeling of being in majestic outdoor splendor. To the left was the double sink vanity. The top was made out of the same natural stone, but the base was built with dark mahogany wood, which contrasted beautifully with neutral tones covering the rest of the bathroom. Long white towels with the look of extra soft cotton hung around the room at various strategic spots – around the sinks, next to the Jacuzzi and next to the walk-in shower, which was located on the right side of the room. Liara happened to be using one of the bountiful towels to dry off.

Low luminescent ceiling lights imbued the space with a soft hue that captured the asari's azure toned skin in a delicate embrace. Lakota breathed in deeply and then shook her head in unabashed amazement at the graceful beauty that stood before her – warm, intelligent with an innocent sexuality that called to her even across a crowded room. Although these days Liara's sexuality wasn't so innocent as much as it was maddening.

Once the researcher had finished her routine, she hung up the damp towel and pulled on a fluffy white robe – a complimentary amenity of the penthouse suite. It was at that moment that she noticed her lover's ardent gaze, but instead of turning in that direction, she placed her left foot on the bench next to the shower and let the hem of the robe fall to the floor revealing a strong, lissome leg. As if unaware of her audience, Liara began to apply lotion to the exposed limb. Her technique was slow and deliberate; provocatively sliding both hands down each side of her thigh and then making a return path to the point where her hands disappeared beneath the plush cotton cloth.

_Innocent my ass,_ thought Lakota. Grinning wolfishly, she asked, "Does this mean something good for me?"

Liara tilted her head slightly, just enough to catch the Spectre's form in the corner of her eye and then smiled coquettishly. "Not right away. I made reservations at The Emerald Isle."

"So, I suppose I should take a shower, then?"

The researcher began to apply lotion to her other leg. "Unless you'd like to make a second reservation for yourself."

Lakota padded over to the asari, stopping in front of the outstretched leg. Her hand reached out and fingertips began to lightly trace a path down her lover's newly moisturized leg. "Oh, I don't think that would be much fun… pookie."

Liara turned her head and gazed directly into impish green eyes. "You don't give up easily, do you?"

The Spectre winked mischievously. "Nope."

Straightening her posture, the asari turned to face her lover and then moved forward until soft cotton cloth grazed t-shirt fabric. "I suppose…" Blue fingertips began to trace the curve of the commander's honey-toned neckline. "…in more… _intimate_ circumstances, that is most beneficial for me."

Wrapping her arms around her lover's waist, Lakota replied, "In lieu of our early tryst, I'd say that is true."

Liara smiled coyly. "Oh, really? Our early tryst? Hmmmm… that doesn't, as you say, ring a bell."

"No?" said the Spectre in mock surprise.

"No. Perhaps you should remind me..." A faint smile danced in Liara's lips as her fingertip brushed along her lover's own. "…honey bunch."

Chuckling, Lakota leaned in until her mouth tenderly grazed the researcher's. Feeling the overwhelming need for further contact, her hands slipped beneath the white cotton robe and discovered the warm, smooth treasures hidden from view. As the robe opened, the Spectre pressed closer, their bodies blending together as hips met and legs intertwined. Then, the asari's lips parted and her tongue slipped between the Spectre's, deepening the kiss with its slow, sensual exploration. Lakota met her lover's smoldering caresses with an ardent response of her own – fingertips salaciously raking a path across Liara's shoulders, down her spine and then digging into the most sensitive spot of her lower back.

Liara pulled away, inhaling sharply. "Commander."

"Doctor?" Lakota's breathing was heavy and deep.

"We don't want to miss dinner."

The Spectre, her mind drunk with arousal, mumbled dumbly, "We don't?"

"No," said Liara, as her fingers wove within her lover's long black locks. "You should go get cleaned up."

Before the Spectre could respond, the asari's lips descended once more on her own – hard, lustful and utterly demanding – then just as quickly as she had closed the distance, Liara stepped away, closing her robe and cautiously heading toward the door. Even while navigating through the room, sultry blue eyes never left turbulent, pale green.

"Ahem… yeah…" Lakota agreed. "Specially my mind."

In one swift move the Spectre removed her t-shirt and stepped into the shower, but before she turned on the water she glanced back toward Liara. "Doctor, I left two presents on the bed for you. For tonight, if you are so inclined."

Then the cold water began to fall.

**-XXXXXXXX-**

After getting ready, Lakota and Liara took a ten minute cab ride from the resort to the downtown center of Illyria, the capital of Elysium. They opted to be dropped off a few blocks from the restaurant so they could stretch their legs and take in the fantastic sights of the busy metropolis. Twilight had settled over the city but the hustle and bustle of commuters, workers, tourists and the like did not wane – the streets were still crowded with individuals walking to unknown destinations and the sky above was filled with fast paced traffic.

The couple remained silent as they walked hand in hand in the direction of the upscale restaurant. The night air was cool, but not cold enough for either to require a jacket. Even the chilly breeze that passed over their exposed skin was not enough to make either want to be covered. In truth, they both enjoyed the shift in temperature. On a frigate or space station, there were no seasons and environmentally speaking, each day was the same as the last. There was never a breeze in an artificial environment… or sunshine, or rain, or clouds or snow.

While continuing through the crowd, Lakota chanced to look over at Liara. Her breath caught and her chest felt heavy, as though a large weight had suddenly been dropped upon it. She had had the feeling multiple times already this evening and it coincided to every time she caught sight of the asari walking with her. Lakota thought her lover exuded an inexplicable grace and mesmerizing beauty and found herself momentarily beguiled by both.

Liara was wearing a brilliant silver dress with spaghetti straps, a square neckline and an ankle length hemline. The elegant gown was backless and held up by the thin straps which wrapped over her shoulders and then crisscrossed along her back before reattaching just above the waist. The shimmering cloth hugged each of the asari's subtle curves but once below her hips, flowed loosely in a straight line down to her ankles. On either side of the long fabric, hidden within the folds, was a slit which traveled from mid-thigh to floor. When deep strides were taken, a flash of toned cerulean hued legs could be seen beneath the gossamer cloth. On her right shoulder she draped a small, thin strap handbag made out of a silvery material and on her feet she wore a silver pair of ankle strap high heels with an open-toe design.

"I can't believe you bought me this dress," said Liara. She stopped their progress for a moment to admire the shimmering gown and then stuck her foot out to gaze lovingly upon her shoe. "And you matched it with a pair of Nikeens!" she gushed.

"Well, it was only fair," said Lakota. Chuckling at the memory of discovering the researcher's love of shoes, she continued, "After all, I did make alterations to your dress the last time we were out on a date."

"Yes, you did." Liara wrapped her right arm around the Spectre's left as they continued walking. "So," she teased, "is this a date then?"

The Spectre smiled brightly before saying, "Why not? Let's throw caution to the wind and call this a date!"

"I remember our last one ended quite well," said the asari with an impish gleam in her eye.

Lakota nodded her head. "I have some very fond memories from that night."

"So do I."

When they reached the restaurant entrance, the pair stopped to take in the monumental sight. From the outside, the restaurant known as The Emerald Isle looked like an imposing medieval castle with its thick stone walls and tremendous rectangular great tower. In fact, it was a life-sized replica of Blarney Castle which was located in the country of Ireland on the planet Earth. The five-story keep was surrounded by a small outdoor courtyard which resembled the gardens at the original site. Hidden lights strategically illuminated the area providing the Gothic architecture with a majestic aura.

After catching Liara's captivating figure in her periphery for the umpteenth time, Lakota surrendered to impulse. Leaning in, her lips inches away from her lover's neck, she whispered, "You look ravishing, Doctor."

"Thank you, Commander." Liara gazed upon the Spectre's form as though memorizing each sensual detail. "You, too, look exquisite tonight."

For this evening's date, Lakota was wearing a maroon, sleeveless dress with a turtleneck collar, an open back and skirt hemline that fell slightly at the knees. The sleek garment was semi-fitted on the top, but just below her waist the fabric loosened up and hung easily around her toned, athletic thighs offering a seductive contrast from the fitted top. A thin black belt was slung low on her hips, accentuating her slim shape while two-inch black heels added some height to her five foot nine frame. Her raven-black hair, which was normally pulled back into her characteristic pony-tail was now worn down. Its wavy strands fell loosely just below her shoulders, which only added to the carefree sexiness of the whole outfit. Every morning Lakota made a conscious choice to pull her hair back, so if needed, she would have the ability to change her look with one swift move: letting her hair fall to the shoulders. It was a drastic change of appearance, if you had never witnessed it before.

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint my date," said Lakota.

"You have gone above and beyond, Commander." Liara stepped close so that the fabric of their dresses brushed flirtatiously on each other, and then murmured into her lover's ear. "You are _intoxicating_."

Lakota could feel the asari's warm breath on her skin as the reverberation of words tingled down her spine and settled in a place where arousal was born. Her hands lightly captured Liara's waist pulling their hips together as the asari's fingers cupped the back of her head. The world beyond them receded to the background as lips and tongues met in a gently, lingering kiss – hypnotic in its all-consuming desire, binding in its heated promise of release.

As if on cue, two passersby bumped into the human and asari simultaneously jostling them from the intimate embrace. Without a word the two lovers smiled affectionately at each other and then proceeded into the restaurant.

If the outside of the castle resembled a feat of ancient craftsmanship, the inside was a modern marvel. The main dining area was a spacious circular room outlined with smooth stone walls and a vaulted holographic ceiling which depicted the starry night sky. The main floor housed most of the dining, but on the higher levels were private alcoves that looked as though they had been carved directly into the walls. The most remarkable sight in the room though, was its centerpiece – a large circular fountain. Its foundation was made of rough cut stone, and within the middle, rose five square tiers from which the fountain's water cascaded down. Each tier – cut to have smooth edges – was slightly smaller than the one below it, giving the formation a pyramid-like shape. The water rippling over the tiers – which were illuminated by a captivating green hue – framed the whole piece in an ethereal glow. The rest of the room was filled with dining tables topped with white linen and candles. Even though the restaurant was active with servers and customers, the noise level was low and the ambiance very intimate.

The pair had arrived on time and were immediately ushered by the asari hostesses toward a large spiral staircase on the right side of the room. They climbed the stairs to the third floor, and then they were seated in one of the secluded recesses. The arched alcove was small and cozy, but had wrought iron railing that offered an unobstructed view of the fountain and the dining room below. A moment later their server arrived – a human female – with an asari wine that dated back to a time before Liara's birth. It was Lakota's favorite vintage.

As the server began the task of opening the wine and pouring it into the glasses, the Spectre shot a questioning glance at her lover.

Liara smiled shyly and explained, "I requested it when I made the reservation."

Lakota's right arm stretched across the table, capturing her lover's hand in her own and giving it an affectionate squeeze. "It's perfect."

The server finished pouring the wine and placed the bottle in a silver, standalone wine bucket that was positioned next to the table. She produced two menus seemingly out of thin air, handing one to each of them and then began to walk away but not before offering up a promise to return in a few moments for their order.

Looking up, the Spectre enjoyed the sight of the starlight twinkling on the obsidian backdrop of the holographic sky that seemed to ascend infinitely above. She had always found peace while gazing amongst the stars, even artificial ones. The room's vaulted ceiling was roughly sixteen meters tall, about the height of a five-story building, and as the illusory celestial heavens travelled down the outer walls, it disappeared into black shadows before the natural hue of the stone wall appeared ten meters above the floor. The visual effect was stunning, as though the starry night sky was suspended above the room.

While shaking her head in awe, Lakota said, "This place is amazing."

"I hoped you would like it."

"I do. I most definitely do."

Lakota took the time to luxuriate in the sedate atmosphere of the restaurant and stole a few covert moments to gaze at her lover. Liara noticed the attention and flashed a coy smile in the Spectre's direction. The scientist's blue eyes were lively and inviting, and to Lakota, there was something about her that whispered inaudibly of silk sheets and lace negligees. Some unarticulated hint of passion which lay motionless beneath the flawless tranquility of her appearance. Lakota sat perfectly still and inhaled it, admired it, contemplated the clear, unexpressed certainty that exotic carnal excess was hers for the asking.

They both knew the moment and understood it. When green eyes met blue, a silent acknowledgment passed between them, and the Spectre smiled serenely and nodded. _Later,_ their eyes had said.

"I remember what you wore the first time we met." Lakota's right hand hovered next to her glass of wine – her forefinger slowly tracing its circular opening. "You were stuck in that stasis field in your green and white jumpsuit. You looked so cute."

Liara's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"What?" defended Lakota. "It's true. You were frazzled, but cute."

"I do not remember feeling cute." Taking a small sip from her wine glass, Liara added, "But I remember what you were wearing that day, as well."

Surprise flashed on the Spectre's face. "You do?"

"Yes, Commander. You wore your Mercenary X armor." As she thought back to that moment in the past, the asari's eyes took on an unfocused countenance. "I remember thinking that you were an imposing figure in that blood-red armor. I didn't know if you were a lunatic or my savior."

"Come to any conclusions?"

"It's still up for debate."

Lakota's green eyes flickered in affectionate amusement. "Theatrics sometime give you an edge in battle."

"Is that why you and Garrus yell 'For Tuchanka!' before diving into battle?"

Smirking, Lakota said, "Oh no… that's just for fun. And only on special occasions. Like when Wrex or Grunt aren't within earshot."

Reminiscing about her time on the Normandy SR-1, Lakota confessed, "Back then I wanted the Colossus armor so bad that I could taste it."

"Couldn't you afford it?"

"Afford? Hell, yes, I could. Money came so easily in those days." Shaking her head ruefully, Lakota admitted, "I just couldn't find the damn thing."

As the lover's looked upon each other, a serene moment settled in around them much like a delicate caress. The background noise of the fountain filled the silence with its slow moving cadence and soothing sounds that seemed fashioned to lull the senses and ease the soul. The asari and human breathed into their shared existence, enjoying each other's presence as much as the peace their togetherness brought.

While she looked at the Spectre thoughtfully, Liara returned the wine glass to her lips and took a shallow sip, letting the smooth flavorful liquid swirl around her tongue. She didn't say anything until she had swallowed the potent drink. "Tell me… after we saw each other on Illium, what did you do? I knew you were… very angry with me."

"Oh, what gave it away?"

"I think when you returned to my office and told me to not bother contacting you again unless hell froze over or – and I quote – 'a Reaper jumps out of Udina's ass'."

"Oh yeah," said Lakota, a chagrined expression flashing upon her face. "I did say something like that, didn't I?" She reached across the table capturing her lover's left hand and then brought it to her lips for a tender kiss. "My, how things change."

Liara smiled softly as radiant blue eyes locked onto intense green. "Yes."

The Spectre released the hand in her grasp and settled back into her chair. "Hmmm… after Illium… That's when we went straight to Tuchanka and took out three birds with one stone."

"Sounds productive."

"I was still a bit angry, so I was focused."

"What happened?"

"I helped Mordin with an old colleague, helped Grunt with his rite of passage and killed a thresher maw."

"Another one?" Liara said incredulously. "Goddess. What does that make the count? Ten?"

Smiling sheepishly, Lakota said, "Actually, it's an even dozen. That has to be a record somewhere."

"Don't tell me you ran over another one with a Mako."

"No, T'soni," the Spectre playfully scoffed. "Nothing so passé. Garrus was all wild about using the Cain, but after Virmire I didn't want to get a reputation for creating mushroom clouds."

"Shepard, you already have a reputation."

"Now that's interesting." Lakota's mouth curled into a subtle smile. "Is it a _fun_ one?"

Liara answered the question by rolling her eyes in mock exasperation. While still smiling, her gaze was diverted to the main floor.

"I used the Collector beam instead. Handy thing. Wish I'd had it on Akuze."

Lakota watched as her lover's eyes became focused and then widened in alarm.

"Goddess!" murmured Liara, her eyes still intent on some scene below.

Concerned, Lakota asked, "Liara, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, Shepard." Liara stood abruptly. "We have to go. Now!"

**Next up: Wild Blue Yonder**


	3. Wild Blue Yonder

**Author's Note: **

Thank you for following this story and a big thank you to all who have Fav'd, Alerted and left Reviews! Your interest and feedback continue to motivate and inspire.

Many, many kudos go out to Lyaksandra for beta reading. You tip the balance in my war on grammar and graciously lend a hand when I get stuck in a rut.

As always, thanks for reading! Now… on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 3: Wild Blue Yonder

Liara, who was standing next to the dining table, extended her hand toward Lakota. "Come on!" she said, a hint of panic woven in her voice. "We have to move. Now!"

The Spectre caught the asari's outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled from the chair. Immediately, Liara set off down the hallway that circled around the large dining room below – her death grip on Lakota's hand never relaxing. The private alcoves they passed were separated by two meters of solid stone which reduced the ambient noise level of patrons but also obstructed the view to the main floor. Each nook was fitted with a set of thick burgundy drapes located at the entrance and the balcony. These curtains could easily be drawn on both sides in order to give customers an added sense of privacy.

Liara noted that each of the occupied alcoves they passed had their curtains closed which blocked any view to the main floor. The inability to see the floor below annoyed the asari and she let out a frustrated sigh as they hurried along their path.

After traveling half the distance to the stairs, Liara ducked into an empty alcove. The unoccupied nook with its open drapery provided a convenient perch from which to view the main dining area below. While still holding onto Lakota's hand, the asari crouched down and began to inch her way toward the balcony. As she got closer to the wrought iron railing, she crouched even lower so her head couldn't be seen above the metal bar.

"Liara," said Lakota in a calm tone of voice. "What are we doing?"

The asari glanced behind her, realized the Spectre was still standing and unceremoniously pulled her to a kneeling position on the floor next to her. She quickly scanned the main dining area to make sure they had not been seen, and then returned her gaze to her lover. Blue eyes were wide in alarm.

Lakota opened her mouth to speak, but the asari's forefinger pressed upon her lips before any sound could be made.

"Shhhh…"

Lakota nodded her head in understanding and then the blue-hued finger fell from her lips. "Why?" whispered the Spectre. "What's going on?"

"We're hiding," replied Liara, her focused gaze had returned to the floor below.

Lakota rolled her eyes in amusement. "Really? You don't say. In any case, it would really be great to know who we are hiding from." When no response was heard, she added, "Or should I assume the whole restaurant is out to get us?"

Liara shot a playful look of disdain at her lover. "Very funny."

"I'm serious. What's going on?" The Spectre's voice was low, but concern had etched its way in.

Liara pointed to a table around which four people sat — there were two salarians, a turian and a volus. Lakota stared at the group intently, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing spectacular about the way they dressed nor did anything stand out in their mannerism. She rifled through her memory but it also came up empty. None of them looked familiar. On any other day if she were to walk by them, she would have assumed that they were businessmen having dinner. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Who are they?" murmured Lakota. "Spies? Mercenaries? Members of a salarian beach volleyball team? If that's the case, then I bet the volus has no idea what he signed up for."

"Economists."

"What?" said the Spectre, a confused expression settling on her face. "Are they evil economists?"

While still in a crouched position — which was difficult to maintain in high heels and a full length dress — Liara backed away from the railing. She straightened her posture, reaffirmed her grasp on Lakota's hand and then resumed her path toward the stairwell. "They are hunting me."

Lakota stopped abruptly which pulled Liara off-balance. "Commander!" exclaimed the researcher.

"What's really going on?" questioned the Spectre.

Tersely, Liara said, "We don't have time for this."

"Doctor, I think we should make the time."

Lakota's eyes blazed with a devilish mischievousness. She looked around their surroundings making sure they were alone, and then spied another empty alcove. With the speed of a predator descending on prey, she boldly seized Liara, wrapping both arms around her in a tight embrace. She pushed her lover's back firmly against the smooth stone wall of the empty nook, and wrapped the satiny curtain around their bodies. A tiny shaft of light filtered in through a crack between the drapery and the wall, but for all intents and purposes, they were hidden from view. There was just enough luminance to highlight the facial features of both the asari and human, and for Lakota to see the surprise on Liara's face.

"Why are they all so fascinated in cornering you?" Lakota's gaze quickly scanned over her lover's body admiring its graceful curves and lissome shape. With a lecherous gleam in her eyes, she said, "Not that I blame them."

Liara's arms had instinctually wrapped around her lover's shoulders and her hands had settled on warm, smooth flesh. The open back of Lakota's dress provided ample room for the asari's fingertips to revel in the fluid contours and surprising strength found beneath their explorations. "They are all amateur researchers. In one way or another, they are interested in the Protheans and are part of the conference."

"What makes this group so special?"

"They are also interested… in me."

"Oh?" In a protective move, Lakota's body pressed further into Liara's body – she could now feel the rise and fall of her lover's chest. "I've changed my mind," murmured the Spectre. "They are evil and must be vanquished."

A soft, regal smile curled on Liara's lips as the fingers of her right hand began to play within her lover's long black hair. "Through the Broker network, I discovered that they – as a group – were researching me and my qualifications as an archeologist! Can you believe that?"

"Really?" Lakota said in mock outrage, her eyes sparkling impishly. "That's ghastly!"

"Yes," agreed the asari. "They went behind my back and delved into my past! Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"Gosh, Liara, that sounds awful." The Spectre's head shook back and forth in exaggerated disbelief. "Someone poking around in your past without asking. What kind of maniac stalker does that?"

The asari's eyes locked upon her lover's and then understanding clicked. She was being teased. More than that, the Spectre was referring to her blunder in etiquette when she researched the commander's past those many years ago. Huffing in subtle indignation, Liara's left hand slipped down to Lakota's butt and pinched it.

"Hey!" squeaked Lakota.

"You deserved it!"

"Maybe," the Spectre conceded, her eyes still twinkling with merriment.

Lakota's right hand reached out — her forefinger touching under the asari's chin and her thumb casually brushing the top. Gently, she lifted her hand up until their eyes met and for a moment the Spectre felt as though she had fallen into a divine blue abyss – mysterious, dark and soothing. The beam of light illuminating their impromptu hiding place reflected off of the burgundy drapery and highlighted the asari's skin giving it a spellbinding purplish hue. To Lakota the celestial heavens would never be as appealing.

Contemplating her lover's beauty, the Spectre whispered, "So what you're saying is that they wanted to know more about _you_?"

Liara felt the commander's hands glide down her sides in an agonizingly pleasant motion until they settled at her waist. Suddenly the asari was all too aware of her lover's proximity. The feel of strong hands nestled on her hips, of toned thighs discreetly applying intoxicating pressure on a sensitive area, and of pliant flesh pressed on her own – all of which threatened to drown her in sultry eroticism.

"Yes," Liara gasped.

The Spectre's fingertips began to massage Liara's lower back in a delightfully slow rhythm – strategically pausing to allow the absence of sensation to amplify the next move of her fingertips as they delved back into her lover's flesh. "To understand what made _you _into the person you are?"

Awash in arousal, the asari murmured, "Yes."

Each of Lakota's fingers continued to enthrall and incite with their masterful application of seductive pressure to well-mapped, beguiling areas. "Perhaps they found something… _compelling_ about you?"

"Perhaps," panted Liara.

"Maybe you _intrigued_ them."

In a voice that was barely a whisper, Liara repeated, "Maybe."

Even as the heat emanating from Lakota's body burrowed through her dress and possessed her flesh, the unmistakable fragrance of sandalwood and sage assailed the researcher's senses stirring a primal urge within. She longed for more intimate contact.

"Maybe they…"

Liara's mouth descended on her lover's in a sensuous, bruising kiss, silencing the words that were going to be said. The kiss was hungry and full of need – delicate woven within robust, reverent bound in wicked. It was a kiss brimming with boldly expressive emotion. Liara's left hand snaked around the back of Lakota's neck, roughly tugging her lover further into the kiss as soft lips parted and inquisitive tongues snuck out to coax, taste and tease. At first, their ravenous caresses were imbued with heated, carnal tension, but unquenchable desire followed quickly and threatened to become a demanding, tempestuous storm.

Abruptly, Liara withdrew her lips. She paused momentarily in an attempt to rein in her thirst and then leaned forward – her breath still coming in irregular gasps, her thoughts seeped in longing – until her forehead touched her lover's. The soothing contact acted as a salve to the furor burning within. Breathing raggedly, she said, "I'm glad you decided to make a command decision and come to Elysium."

The Spectre took a deep breath, barely taming her own physical turmoil, and then smiled. "So am I."

With an impish gleam in her eyes, Liara razzed, "I still can't believe you threw a tantrum."

"Well, it wasn't so much a tantrum as it was threatening to space the Hammerhead because of its crappy controls. For the record, Garrus agreed to help me." Lakota's head pulled back until green eyes – dark as an emerald forest – joined with blue. "Plus, I was under duress."

"Oh?"

"My bags had been packed for a week and then the Council sent their emergency request. I mean… it's not like I was counting just the days until I could see you again."

"No?"

"Nope," said Lakota. "It was more like the hours."

"I was counting the minutes."

"You've always been an over-achiever."

Liara's lips impulsively captured Lakota's in a sweet, tender kiss which ended with both lovers smiling happily.

"So, Doctor," said the Spectre, "I still haven't wrapped my mind around one thing …"

"What is that, Commander?"

"_Why_ are they all so interested in cornering you?"

Sighing heavily, Liara stepped out of the drapery, grabbed Lakota's hand and began to lead her down the hallway. "Follow me."

"To the ends of the universe."

**-XXXXXXXX-**

The pair managed to make their way down the spiral staircase and to the main entrance without being spotted by the four economists. Liara quickly found the hostess, paid the bill and then she and Lakota walked out of the restaurant and into the chilly night air. Darkness had fallen and with it the temperature had dropped a few degrees. Neither the asari or human complained, though. They just entwined their arms and began walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction from which they had come. Although pedestrians were still walking to and fro, the number had dwindled significantly. Even the traffic above them wasn't nearly as thick as it had been earlier in the evening.

"So, Doctor," Lakota began, "where are we headed?"

"You wanted to know why those economists are so interested in me. It is easier to show you rather than tell you."

"Really? Well, this should prove to be interesting, then."

They trekked a kilometer down the walkway, passing cafés, pubs, retail stores and buildings that housed professional services. When they stood in front of the Meridian Hotel and Conference Center, Liara halted their progress and pointed to the brightly illuminated marquee above the entrance. It read – "Welcome Prothean Experts."

Lakota gazed up at the sign and then turned to her lover. "This is where the conference is being held?"

"Yes," replied Liara. "And before you ask, I made reservations elsewhere because I wanted a beautiful view of the mountains." The asari smiled shyly. "Plus I wanted you and I to have our privacy."

"I like the way you think, Doctor." The Spectre wrapped her left arm around the researcher's shoulders and placed a tender kiss upon her cheek. "But how does this explain their interest in you?"

"It doesn't," said Liara cryptically. "The answer is inside."

The interior of the hotel was both grand and elegant with its domelike vaulted ceiling and eighty-five stories of luxury rooms, boutiques, spas, and shopping plazas. Most floors were dedicated to guest accommodations but a few were directed toward entertainment and recreational needs. It was literally a city within a city. Lush floral arrangements were scattered throughout the main lobby among the multiple clusters of fashionable couches, tables and chairs giving patrons and visitors a comfortable place to relax. Feeling slightly chilled by the outdoor temperature, Lakota was grateful for the warmth that the new space provided.

Liara led the Spectre to the main stairs in the center of the room. The width of the staircase was enormous, but it only ascended to the second floor – one of the levels solely devoted to supporting the hotel's conference needs. Seven other conference levels existed and were accessible by elevators or separate staircases. The second floor, with its large assembly hall was the most prestigious, though. When the pair reached the top of the stairs, the asari headed down the corridor to the left, which led to a set of large double doors.

"This is one of the rooms we're using for the conference," explained Liara. "We have ten different rooms on this floor alone, but this is the one that I'll be lecturing in." Her hand reached out to the keypad and she punched in a code.

Nothing happened.

She tried her code again, but it produced the same results – nothing happened.

"I don't believe this," fumed Liara. "The door is locked."

"Don't you have some super secret decryption thingy that will open any door for you?" asked Lakota.

"Yes, but I used it when we blasted our way into the broker base," quipped the asari. "Not quite the option I was hoping for at the moment." Frowning in frustration, Liara tried a third time, but still the doors did not open. "My code should have worked…"

Lakota stepped near and put a calming hand on her lover's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I am fine," replied Liara. "But if you want your answer, then we have to get past those doors."

"So how do we get in?"

"You're an infiltrator."

"So?" said Lakota.

"So _infiltrate_!"

"Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't that illegal?"

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Liara sassed, "When has that ever stopped you?"

Gasping in faux admonishment, the Spectre teased, "T'Soni, I am appalled. How could you say such things?"

"Shepard, I thought you've been breaking into things since you were six?"

Lakota shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. "I have, but there was usually some profit in it. Or a good prank."

Smiling mischievously, Liara moved in front of the Spectre wrapping her arms tightly around her lover's waist. Then she placed a soft, lingering kiss on Lakota's neck before coquettishly whispering, "I'll make it worth your while."

The Spectre inhaled sharply as the reverberations from the asari's succulent words sent pleasant chills down her spine. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

After taking a moment to collect her wits, Lakota walked over to the door, activated her omni-tool, and furiously began to punch in commands. She had been a member of the Tenth Street Reds while growing up on Earth and quite literally had been breaking into buildings since her early childhood. As she worked on the door, Liara nervously paced the floor making sure nobody unexpectedly blundered upon the scene of the Spectre hacking the hotel's security system. For her part, the researcher activated her omni-tool, which was being used to block out all images of her and Lakota from any and all digital imaging equipment in the immediate area. When the doors finally opened both the human and asari held their breath, but no alarm followed.

"So? How'd I do?" asked Lakota as she turned around to face her lover. "Not bad, right? Kind of reminded me of when I break into your base."

"Commander, your attempts at infiltrating the base would be more impressive if you didn't state 'It's just me' before taking each camera offline."

Feigning hurt, the Spectre said, "Hey…if I didn't do that, you might actually think someone was breaking in and send the mechs after me."

The researcher stepped forward and playfully swatted her lover's butt. "I sincerely doubt a few mechs would slow you down."

"True," Lakota said with a grin, "but they might cost me a cred or two in the end."

"Yes, Commander." Liara said with a grin of her own, "I may have to take their cost out in trade."

Lakota's mind sifted over the various ways in which she could make payment. "Next time, Doctor, send the mechs."

Once the Spectre and researcher stepped through the threshold, the door closed behind them.

**-XXXXXXXX-**

"This is amazing," said Lakota as she peered up at a life-size replica of the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. She reached out to touch it, but when her hand was six inches away it stopped and then dropped down to her side.

Liara, who had witnessed her lover's hesitation, said, "It's not real. You can touch it."

"Last time I did, my brain was scrambled for a good week."

"That's not going to happen."

"Says you," replied Lakota. She was still looking up at the faux beacon with skepticism. "I'm not taking any chances."

The conference hall was spacious, but like most large assembly rooms, it had a sterile atmosphere. Although a singular rectangular room, the massive space had been divided into two parts – one third was an impromptu Prothean museum and the rest a lecturing area. The Prothean museum consisted of artifacts – both real and replicas – from private collections across the galaxy. Liara herself had lent a few of her own prized possessions – including the pulsating black sphere that Lakota had given to her on her birthday. Most of the pieces were in secured glass cases with holographic displays detailing the history of the object, but some pieces, like the replica of the Eden Prime beacon, were free standing.

The opposite end of the room housed the lecture hall. Hundreds of seats were aligned in a very organized fashion of rows and columns, a podium stood at center stage and behind that was a large white wall which would have been ideal for projecting images. In order for all members of the audience to have the ability to see the speaker, the podium had been constructed on a raised platform.

The Spectre walked around the room, taking time to pause at each and every relic on display. In a way, the setup of the pieces reminded her of Donovan Hock's vault – each had a unique isolated viewing area and was accentuated with its own spotlight. As she continued to admire the collection, she caught sight of a stack of data pads. Lakota assumed they were for the conference and had been preprogrammed with the various itineraries, lecture information and data on all of the Prothean artifacts on exhibit. She crossed the distance to the data pads and a familiar sight caught her eye.

"Oh, for the love of all that's blue!" exclaimed Lakota. "This is priceless!" The Spectre held one of the data pads in her hand, her eyes fixated on the holographic image that appeared – Dr. Liara T'Soni standing tall, her hand cocked on her hip, dressed in her blue and white jumpsuit and white lab coat. A faint smile could be seen on the image's lips. "You're like the Prothean conference cover-girl!"

The researcher sighed in embarrassment. "Now you know why they are focused on me."

"I need copies!" exclaimed Lakota. "Many, many copies!"

"No," Liara stepped in front of her lover and stared her directly in the eyes as if to punctuate her point, "you don't."

"Oh yes, I do!"

"No. You. Don't."

When the last word was out of her mouth, Liara made a move to grab the data pad, but the Spectre's hand was too quick and she missed. The asari lunged for the prize again, but Lakota sidestepped and all Liara caught was air. So, their struggle for the elusive data pad began in earnest – the asari never being quite quick enough to catch it, though. The ridiculousness was not lost on either of them as spontaneous laughter took hold making the game even more challenging. It was then that Liara – laughing so hard that her sides hurt – stretched out her hand and caught her lover in a web of shimmering biotic tendrils, immobilizing the Spectre a few inches off of the ground.

"Okay, okay," Lakota chuckled. "I can see you feel very passionate about this."

"I am passionate, Commander," said Liara as she stepped directly in front of her lover, "about a great many things." She took the data pad and then let the biotic energy field dissipate.

With her feet back on the ground, the Spectre tested her balance and then grinned roguishly. "Many things, eh?"

"Yes, but only one individual."

Smiling serenely, but with a devilish glint in her eye, Liara reached out with her right hand and cupped her lover's cheek. Her mouth slowly curled into a sultry grin as her dazzling deep blue eyes locked onto ones of pale green which were teeming with curiosity. The tip of the asari's thumb gently traced the sensual outline of soft lips as if preparing the way for better things and then she gently pulled Lakota closer. The asari's face nuzzled into her lover's neck, breathing in the warm familiar scent – one that immediately set her soul at ease but ignited raging desires that sifted below. Then, her lips began to leisurely explore the Spectre's neck, her cheek, her chin, and found their way to her mouth, pressing in with gentle persistence – savoring the pliant feel, sinking in it with slow, passionate determination.

Lazily withdrawing from the ambrosial kiss, Liara leaned forward until their foreheads barely touched, and then held herself still in quiet devotion. The human and asari remained statuesque, listening to the harmony in their breathing, feeling the warmth of their close proximity, tasting the tranquil flavor of their melded senses. The passage of time was beyond their notice.

"You know," whispered Lakota, "I don't really need the data pad." Her hands fell to the asari's waist and pulled their bodies closer.

"You don't?"

"Nope. I already have the real thing."

Supple lips, lusciously swollen from their previous encounter, pressed upon one another again and began their mesmerizing dance anew. Rousing in its sublime nature, the ethereal caress was held captive by intensity alone – a kiss that haunted the senses like a half-remembered dream of fabled promises. Even as the delicate kiss lightened its touch, the lips remained connected relishing the taste, reveling in the feel, and were ultimately consumed by the enticing sweetness of the endearment.

Lakota's fingertips began to surreptitiously knead and massage the contours of the Liara's lower back. With seductive precision they forged an enthralling path toward the asari's epicenter of carnal sensations.

"Commander."

"Doctor?"

"Behave."

With her eyes still closed, Lakota smiled wolfishly. "When it comes to you… never."

When the two lover's broke from their embrace, Liara shook her shoulders in an attempt to release some of her physical frustration the Spectre's deft fingertips had produced and then returned the data pad to the pile.

"It's a good likeness," teased Lakota.

Liara shot her a playfully annoyed glance. "Hush."

"I'm just saying, for a holographic image, it's a good one of you."

"Yes, well, I didn't ask for it. I had no idea the committee was going to vote on a keynote speaker."

Lakota wandered over to the case housing a familiar relic – the pulsating jet black globe she had given Liara. "It's a great honor to be elected by your peers."

"If I may remind you, Commander, I am trying to maintain a low profile." Liara moved to stand behind her lover, wrapping her arms around her waist and squeezing tight.

"So I assume that all of this – the conference, the collection of Prothean experts – has nothing to do with you wanting to be the first to unlock whatever secrets this black beauty holds?" Lakota pointed to the sphere in front of her. She knew the enigma surrounding this particular Prothean relic was of great interest to her lover and that, for the researcher, being able to unlock its mystery would be like a child unwrapping a much coveted gift on Christmas.

"Me?" said the asari, innocently. "When have you ever known me to have a personal agenda?"

"Liara, whenever something comes into our proximity that has to do with the Protheans, your eyes light up like two tiny suns. And do you know what words these two tiny lights spell out?"

"What?" Liara's arms loosened their hold so she could slip around and stand next to her lover.

Lakota rubbed her hands together for added effect. "Mine! Mine, mine, mine! All mine!"

"Oh, now that is a lie, Shepard!"

"I don't lie…"

Liara shot her a disbelieving look.

"Not to you," retorted the Spectre.

"Well then, it's slander."

"To be slander," countered Lakota, "it must be false. That's two down."

"Well," fumbled the asari, "then it is… it is very inconvenient."

Smirking, Lakota said, "The truth always is."

The Spectre then kissed Liara on the cheek and moved off toward another relic.

Liara scrutinized the spherical artifact in the case and smiled fondly. "Besides," she mumbled, "it is mine."

"Shit!" yelled Lakota.

Liara spun around quickly and caught her lover in an unusual pose. The Spectre was crouched low with her arms coiled back like a snake as thought ready to strike. Her head was moving frantically from side to side scanning the area in front of her. The oddest part of the image wasn't her lover's agitated state or the sight of seeing a woman in a tiny maroon dress ready to pounce – it was seeing a knife being held in her right hand.

"Shepard, where did you get that knife?"

Lakota didn't look up from her frenzied scouring of the floor. "It's _Chaos_. You _know_ I always carry it with me." The Spectre had lost her original knife with the destruction of the _Normandy SR-1_. This was a new knife, but she called it by the same name as the original.

"Yes," said Liara. "But where have you been concealing it?" The asari visually examined her lover's outfit – there wasn't much to work with.

"Inner thigh, but that's not important! Finding out where that… insidious monster went… _THAT'S_ important!"

Confusion was imbedded in Liara's expression. "Shepard, what are you talking about?"

"There!" yelled Lakota, pointing to a spot on the floor next to the case that she'd been standing near. "There's the bastard!"

The asari padded over to the case and crouched down to see what the commander was making a fuss about. Chuckling, she said, "Shepard... it's a spider."

"That thing is not a spider! I've seen spiders. They don't look at you with beady, menacing little eyes!" Lakota shuddered. "Mice, rats, pyjacks, biting insects I can handle. Miniature baby rachni… GAH!"

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

"Dramatic! That thing is one evolutionary gene away from developing language skills!"

Laughing, Liara crossed the distance to her lover and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry. This time I'll protect you."

The researcher grabbed the Spectre's free hand and directed her toward the entrance of the conference room. After they exited the room, Lakota discretely re-secured her knife, re-initiated the security protocols and then they headed down the stairs to the main lobby. As they made their way to the exit door, the researcher wrapped her right arm around her lover's left.

"Spiders?" teased Liara. "I never would have guessed."

"Miniature baby rachni," corrected Lakota.

The researcher chuckled. "Yes, of course, Commander."

Sensing something was not quite right with her lover, Lakota asked, "Are you okay?"

Liara sighed heavily, as a look of melancholy flashed across her face. "I'm sorry about our date being ruined."

"It hasn't been ruined," said the Spectre optimistically. "In fact, it hasn't even begun."

"Oh, it hasn't?"

"Hell, no! I know the perfect place that will cheer you up and where no pesky economists will be looking for you."

"And no miniature baby rachni will hunt for you."

Lakota shuddered again. "Yes, that too."

The Spectre captured her lover's hand and they passed through the hotel's doors, heading back out into the chilly night air.

**Next up: Dance the Blue Away**


	4. Dance the Blue Away

**Author's Note:**

To all those who are following this fic – thank you for your time! And to those who have Fav'd, Alerted and left reviews, I am very grateful for the feedback! Muchas Gracias!

* * *

Chapter 4: Dance the Blue Away

Elysium was a human established colony, but the recreational and entertainment industry of its capital city, Illyria, catered to many races that visited the alpine paradise – Citadel and non-Citadel alike. At the heart of the booming metropolis sat one of the most popular gathering spots for all of these diversified races: The Nebula – a seven story night club with ten different, uniquely named, dance floors and a variety of bars catering to specific clientele, krogan and quarian included.

Lakota and Liara sat on stools at a large circular bar in The Supernova, sipping on their drinks and watching those on the dance floor. The layout of the club reminded the Spectre of Chora's Den – if you doubled the size of the bar and then dropped it in the middle of an enormous dance floor. The establishment was swarming with people and in every direction the human looked, patrons were either dancing, engaged in conversation or somewhere in between.

The latest techno mix boomed through the bar like war drums, making tabletops shake and the liquid in the glasses ripple in cadence to the enthralling beat. Along with the bustling energy and thick sounds, the place was illuminated with a kaleidoscopic spectrum of ever-shifting colors that followed the pulse of the dance music. Hidden fog machines billowed hazy clouds down upon the dancing masses, which then crept along the outlining floor like an ethereal mist. This combination of fog and light added a surreal feeling to the restless space giving it an otherworldly sensation.

Liara lifted a martini glass to her lips in order to take a sip of the red-orange liquid it contained. She wasn't sure of the drink's name – she had been unable to hear the human bartender over the music – but she asked for something light and fruity and this concoction fit the parameters perfectly. Because of the color, she had expected a flavor akin to an orange from Earth, but was pleasantly surprised when she tasted the Thessian fruit, kalo, which was similar to an Earth pear. In lieu of her unmitigated fortune, the asari smiled and then took another sip.

Lakota leaned over and playfully nudged the researcher. "Have I ever mentioned that I love to dance?" In order to be heard, the Spectre had to raise her voice to an octave just shy of yelling. "Back in the day, I had some serious moves in my arsenal."

Liara immediately choked on her drink, her hand barely quick enough to clamp over her mouth and avoid spitting it out.

Bewildered and amused by the reaction, the Spectre cocked her head and asked, "What?"

Liara felt her cheeks become flush and she knew it wasn't from the alcohol. "Nothing, Shepard." She swallowed nervously, her eyes looking everywhere but in her lover's direction.

"Oh that's not true," accused Lakota. "You're hiding something."

As the heat amped up and radiated down her neck to her chest, Liara felt beads of perspiration form on her forehead. This was a situation that could go askew rather easily. "Shepard," she stammered, "I've… I've seen you dance."

"No, you haven't."

The researcher's gaze locked onto the Spectre's. Shyly, she challenged, "The Flux? The Afterlife? The Dark Star bar?"

"That wasn't dancing."

Chuckling lightly, Liara said, "I know."

Lakota flashed the asari a look of mock disdain and huffed. "I was in full body armor. Have you ever tried to dance in armor? You can't do it. At least not gracefully. It's like trying to escape from a straight jacket. Not that I've ever done that before."

Liara stared at her lover blankly, not knowing what to say.

"I can see that you don't believe me." Lakota saw the researcher open her mouth to disagree, but she stopped her before she did. "Oh no, T'soni. Your expression says it all." The Spectre slipped off of her stool and moved next to Liara, slowly nudging the asari's legs apart so she could stand between them while letting her hands come to rest upon lissome, azure thighs. The slits along the side of the Liara's silver dress gave ample maneuverability for Lakota to press in close while allowing her fingertips to glide along her lover's shapely, strong legs without giving too much of a show to any unwelcome, wandering eyes.

"You're in luck, Doctor." There was a hint of mischief in the Spectre's voice.

The earlier heat that had overtaken Liara's upper body was slowly beginning to dissipate, but it wouldn't be gone just yet. The warmth was being redirected below her waist by the exhilarating proximity of her lover hovering inches away. She could feel Lakota's deft fingertips skimming provocatively across her exposed flesh, and the heady sensation of them slipping underneath the silken folds of her dress, teasing the boundaries of her rapidly growing desire. To steady herself, Liara abandoned her drink on the countertop and wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulders. When devilish green eyes locked onto smoky blue, the world beyond them dimmed to nothingness, leaving only the fervor of their well-matched passion to focus on.

"Oh?" croaked the asari, her ability to speak clearly diminished by the effects of arousal.

A delicate, sly smile formed on Lakota's lips and while their fixed stare began to smolder, it smile transformed into a toothy, wolfish grin. "Oh, yeah," whispered Lakota before leaning in to steal a tender, captivating kiss. As lips brushed together and embarked on a lascivious journey of give and take, the Spectre's thumbs began to decadently massage Liara's inner thighs, carefully traveling just far enough to make her want more. When Lakota felt legs tighten around her hips, felt fingertips dig into her scalp, she intensified the impassioned kiss by capturing the asari's tongue between her lips, suckling it in a subtle play for dominance until she heard a low rumbling moan emanate from her lover. Then, she abruptly relinquished the prize. Without a word, Lakota took a step back, the predatory grin back on her lips.

"You are evil," whispered Liara. The Spectre's sudden withdrawal left her body aflame and throbbing, and her mind swirling in impure thoughts.

"You have no idea." With a wicked gleam in her eye, Lakota added, "But you are about to find out."

With that, the Spectre pushed off from the bar and sauntered into the crowd.

Liara watched as her lover worked her way through the myriad of patrons, methodically plotting her way toward an open space on the dance floor. The long strides of her shapely legs – bare thighs flashing their hidden strength from under the burgundy fabric with each movement. The mesmerizing sway of her lissome, serpentine hips. The open back of her dress seductively dipping just below her waist to offer a scintillating view of strong, supple muscles rippling beneath the intricate landscape of her bare flesh. The way she intermittently stopped to pose shooting back sultry looks while strands of raven black hair carelessly fell across her shoulders. These calculated actions made it abundantly clear to the researcher that this performance was for her, and her alone.

Unwilling to even blink, Liara's eyes followed the Spectre until the she made it to her destination. There, she flashed a look that spoke of how she was basking in the knowledge that the asari was enraptured by what she saw, and then slowly her body began to move and sway in cadence with the beat of the music. As the techno rhythms reverberated through the club, Liara witnessed something she had never seen before in a public setting – her lover completely and utterly uninhibited. Hands extended above her head, hips and arms twisting and undulating to the flow of the beat. It was as though something primal took hold and all of the self-contained checks and balances that were normally in place dissipated beneath the pulsating tempo.

Liara edged forward on the barstool, transfixed by the seductive fluidity of Lakota's body moving to the beat of the thundering music – hips and arms completely in sync with each other, flowing from one motion into another. She had seen asari dancers in clubs and admired their innate skill and lithe finesse, but being witness to her lover's unbridled primal sensuality was thoroughly enthralling. While asari dancers lured others in with their ethereal elegance, her lover ensnared with raw eroticism laced in a predatory veil.

By the time the song faded and blended into the next one, there was no empty space around the Spectre. Others on the dance floor had noticed and been drawn in by the human that moved with feline grace, and some of them were trying desperately to gain her attention. From her perch on the barstool, Liara watched Lakota weave effortlessly between the other dancers as though prancing through an exotic hunting ground, but always making sure the researcher had the best view of her slender curves and bewitching body.

The way in which her lover tantalized and teased from a distance reminded Liara that this exhibitionistic display was exclusively for her. That knowledge sent electrified shivers down her spine and sparked the realization that while watching her lover, her hands had become moist, and in direct contrast to that, her mouth felt parched. Without losing sight of Lakota, the asari reached blindly for her drink on the bar and then took a long sip of the cool liquid. Her attention was so riveted on the Spectre that the taste of the liquid went beyond notice.

The engaging, heavy bass-beat echoed through the psychedelic, hazy air of the club and stimulated the very core of Lakota's being. She smiled devilishly as her body sashayed amidst the surrounding crowd, her eyes never wandering from Liara's for long. She was putting on a deliberately flamboyant show for her lover – body sensually twisting, hips swaying hypnotically. Never staying in one place for long, she weaved to and fro – the booming cadence like a siren call to a primal energy found only on the dance floor.

Closing her eyes, Lakota allowed herself to be swept up in the fervent energy surrounding her. Tendons and muscles were loose and limber; sweat had begun to glisten on her skin. Everyone on the dance floor was moving together following the music's heavy tempo, which was mimicked by the prismatic lights that seemed like waves rippling across water. The Spectre twisted her arms above her head and then sensed another dancer's body behind her – so close that she felt silken fabric brush along her calf. As her shoulders and hips shimmied from side to side, a pair of hands made contact with her waist. Startled by the unexpected touch, Lakota's eyes snapped open. She looked for Liara at the bar, but was unable to spot her through the wall of writhing masses. The unwelcome weight on her hips lifted and the Spectre quickly spun around to warn off the bold stranger. But instead of being greeted by an unfamiliar sight, she was struck by an extraordinary vision of beauty – Liara in her form-fitting, full length, silver dress of gossamer decent coquettishly swaying to the rhythms which saturated the air.

In an enthralled daze, Lakota closed the short distance to the researcher, her twinkling eyes never wavering from the sight before them. Multicolored lights fell down from above, giving the silken fabric of Liara's dress a luminescent glow, highlighting the natural grace and elegance of her body as she danced. The sleeveless gown hugged all the right places and accentuated wondrously adventurous curves while leaving just enough for the commander's imagination to run wild.

As their bodies moved in sync to the tribal rhythms, Lakota leaned into her lover's neck so she could be heard over the music. "Now _that_ was wonderfully evil."

Brushing her lips along the Spectre's ear, Liara replied, "I took your advice."

Lakota pulled her head back so she could look into her lover's deep blue eyes. "My advice?"

Liara's lips curled into a sly grin. "You once told me that if you had to choose between two evils…" She swayed just a hair's breadth away from her lover, then finished, "…pick the one you've never done before."

While the Spectre laughed aloud, an intimate game ignited spontaneously between them. Still flowing to the thundering beat, their bodies began mirroring each other's movements – inches away, but never touching. Like magnets they wove a seductive dance of allure – flirtatious and licentious – and the world around them slowly disappeared into the hazy periphery of their existence. Fierce green eyes locked onto wanton blue as their hips shimmied provocatively and arms wrapped around each other in a suggestive almost-embrace. The lack of physical contact acted as an aphrodisiac fueling the human and asari's hedonistic abandon, and when the pulsating music quickened, their bodies – unable to deny their mutual need – followed suit.

Oblivious to anyone or anything but each other, they laughed, they flirted, and they danced. When Liara advanced with a lascivious gleam in her eyes, Lakota playfully retreated. They delighted in each other's company while their bodies moved in erotic synergy – never losing pace with the heavy rhythm, yet never quite touching. A fine sheen of sweat formed on their flesh while immersed in their carefree revelry, but the human and asari didn't notice – they were lost in the moment and lost in each other. Once the music slowed, the need for physical contact became undeniable and simultaneously their bodies came together – the game forgotten in the wake of their primal desires.

While continuing to sway to the music, Lakota wrapped her arms around Liara's waist and then leaned in until their foreheads rested on one another. The asari closed her eyes, breathing in deeply to slow her racing pulse, and relishing the close proximity of her lover. Rarely had they been allotted time by themselves, but even rarer were those occasions when they both set down the cares of the day and allowed themselves to wholly be swept up in the moment – to thoroughly lose themselves in a good time.

"Doctor."

"Commander?"

"I have a confession to make." Lakota's left hand captured the asari's right, holding it tightly.

Opening her eyes, the asari teased, "Let me guess, you've been taking dance lessons."

Ignoring her lover's jest, Lakota whispered, "_You _take my breath away."

In response, Liara's mouth curled into a radiant smile.

Lakota met her lover's gaze and returned the tender expression. "Every time I see you – without fail …" the Spectre laid the asari's right hand on her rising chest, emphasizing her statement, "… it becomes hard for me to breathe."

Heedless to the whirling masses, Liara pressed her lips upon Lakota's in a tantalizing sweet kiss, rooting them both to a standstill position in the middle of the crowded dance floor.

Once the kiss ended, Lakota – in an enamored haze – ran her index finger leisurely along her lover's jaw, across her cheek carefully mapping abstract freckles, and then gently tracing the succulent outline of her mouth. Smiling seductively, Liara's lips parted slightly, drawing Lakota's finger into her mouth, delicately swirling her tongue around before suckling with ardent persistence. The Spectre gasped at the unexpected action – the exhilarating moist heat and pressure making her stomach feel as though it dropped into an endless abyss while electrifying every nerve ending in her body. As her finger slowly slipped out to freedom, she leaned forward without stopping and stamped her lips onto Liara's in a delirious hunger – a kiss that went deeper and became more ravenous with every passing heartbeat.

Liara's right hand captured the back of the Spectre's head, possessively pulling her closer, sinking ever further into the sensual oblivion of her lover's essence, her feel, her intoxicating taste. While lips and tongues reveled in their tempestuous caress, the asari's left hand dropped to Lakota's waist and began its salacious exploration. Blue fingers traversed the familiar landscape of her lover's body methodically noting ever detail – across the luscious dip of the Spectre's lower back, down the length of her athletic thighs, over the shapely curves of her ass… and noticing some details that were not there.

Liara pulled back from the kiss, her eyes wide in astonishment. "Shepard!"

Smiling devilishly, Lakota murmured, "Hm?"

The asari's left hand hastily patted every inch of the Spectre's ass.

Lakota raised a questioning eyebrow. "You're not feeling me up, are you?"

Aghast at the implication, Liara stuttered, "What? No! But you're… you're not… you're not wearing any…"

"Nope." Lakota grinned mirthfully as she watched the expressions on her lover's face shift from alarm to fascination as each piece of the puzzle fell in place.

Inhaling sharply, Liara stated, "None at all."

A wicked gleam flashed in the Spectre's eye. "It's about time you noticed."

"You did it purposefully?" asked the asari, a confused expression flashing on her face.

The Spectre kissed Liara lightly on the cheek and then with a one-arm embrace around her waist, led the stunned researcher from the center of the dance floor toward the bar. "Can't get anything by you, T'Soni."

Liara tilted her head slightly and gazed at Lakota with a look that was both intrigued and full of mischief. "I find that to be… unexpectedly arousing."

When they arrived at the bar, Lakota ordered two more drinks. "That was the plan."

"I also find it to be… opportune."

"What?" The Spectre turned to face the researcher. "_Opportune?_ Really? That wasn't part of the plan."

"Well," said Liara innocently, her forefinger reaching out to lightly touch her lover's left shoulder before forging a suggestive trail down to her wrist, "people are willing to pay for all kinds of information. Especially if it is about Commander Shepard's underwear wearing habits… or lack thereof."

Lakota scowled in mock outrage. "You wouldn't."

"And if they are smart, there are also people willing to pay to keep that information a secret."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, the Spectre said, "That's blackmail."

"Blackmail is such an ugly term." Smiling magnanimously, Liara added, "I prefer extortion." The asari stepped next to Lakota, keeping her face close to her lover's ear, and murmuring, "But what I really had in mind falls under the realm of coercion." Then she captured the lobe within her teeth and began to gently nibble and suckle the soft, pliant flesh.

"My, my, my… how things change." Lakota felt the delightful shockwaves from Liara's murmur ripple down her spine, all the while the electricity from her lover's playful nibbling sent agonizingly pleasurable shivers to the primeval place where arousal was born. "Not long ago you were a young, naïve Prothean researcher, who had trouble understanding human idioms. Innocent to the ways of the brutal, heartless universe." Teasingly, she added, "Now you've become a stone cold negotiator who leaves no room for bargaining! Who taught you to be so ruthless?"

When deep blue eyes met pale green, Liara grinned coyly. "You did, Shepard."

At a loss for words, Lakota simply said, "Oh. That makes sense."

"Oh no," whispered Liara, her eyes focusing on something over the Spectre's shoulder.

"What?"

"That." The researcher pointed to a group of people who just entered the night club.

Turning her head, Lakota immediately saw who her lover was lamenting about – the two salarians, the volus and the turian from the restaurant, who had now been joined by two male humans, an asari and a hanar.

Liara pressed herself up against the Spectre, using the human as a shield to block the group's line of sight to her. "How did they find us?"

"How did they find you, you mean." The Spectre chuckled, "Your posse continues to grow, peanut."

Liara sighed ruefully. "Am I supposed to call you 'cashew' now?"

"How about 'pistachio'?"

"Referring to you as a seed does not incur romantic feelings, Commander."

"I'll take that as a no."

Lakota watched the group as they maneuvered through the bar. "Well, you can tell who is in charge now."

The researcher momentarily peeked over Lakota's shoulder. "Who?"

"The one with the asaritude."

"Asaritude?" huffed Liara. She ducked her head back down, snuggling back into her lover's frame. "That's not even a word."

"Sure it is. Asaritude – nonchalantly acting arrogant and superior while walking with a swagger." Lakota patted Liara on the ass and teasingly added, "You can ask anyone other than an asari and they'll know the answer."

Frowning, the researcher stepped out of her lover's embrace and then playfully punched her in the arm.

"Hey," chirped the Spectre, dramatically rubbing her faux injury, "I'm dainty and bruise easily."

Liara rolled her eyes in amusement, then grabbed her lover's hand and led her toward the exit door and away from her posse. "Follow me."

"Where we headed?" asked Lakota.

"You'll have to wait to find out."

The researcher moved quickly through the crowd, deftly maneuvering through the dancing masses and managing to stay hidden from the unwelcome pursuers.

"Doctor."

Liara glanced back at her lover, but never slowed her pace. "Commander?"

"I think it's time I told you what people say behind your back…"

The researcher glanced back again, but this time with a questioning look on her face. "Shepard, I don't think this is the time…"

Smiling brightly, Lakota interrupted, "…nice ass."

As the two exited the night club, a voice could be heard echoing through the corridors. "Hey! Watch the biotics! Remember I'm dainty and bruise easily!"

**Next Up: Blue Bayou **


	5. Blue Bayou

**Author's Note:**

Apologies for the length between updates - life happens. :P

Since watching the Pixar movie "Brave", I have been enamored with the Scottish/Gaelic accent and my fascination has shown itself in this chapter. I hope the Scottish accent is understandable. :P

* * *

Chapter 5: Blue Bayou

Lakota and Liara strolled arm in arm through a large, well lit corridor on the seventh floor of The Nebula. The hallway was filled with well-dressed patrons heading from one inner establishment to another, but none paid any attention them – both the human and asari were keeping a watchful eye.

"Where we headed?" asked the Spectre.

"Since dinner was interrupted and we just spent the last hour drinking and dancing, food has become a priority."

"Fantastic! I'm starving." Lakota leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lover's cheek. "I think I should warn you though. I've eaten so badly over the last couple of weeks that my body will probably mistake a piece of fruit for a virus and try to attack it."

Squeezing the Spectre's arm playfully, Liara said, "Then we shall avoid fruit." When the pair came to a fork in their path, the asari led them down the right-side passageway.

"You do know where you're headed, right?"

"Of course, Shepard. I've been here before."

"Really? Here on Elysium or here at The Nebula?"

"Both," said the asari cryptically.

Lakota flashed a perplexed look at her lover. "When?"

"About ten years ago."

"That surprises me. The Liara T'Soni I met on Therum didn't seem like the type to go clubbing."

"I wasn't." Liara lowered her eyes to the ground, a shy move that reminded the Spectre of when they first spent time together on the _Normandy SR-1_, and then she playfully nudged Lakota with her shoulder, a move that was more befitting of their current relationship. "See the bad influence you've been on me."

Lakota chuckled then wrapped an arm around the researcher's shoulders and pulled her close. "You've never complained before."

Smiling mischievously, Liara replied, "What makes you think I'm complaining now?"

The Spectre turned her head toward the asari and opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat and instead she returned the coy smile with one of her own. Like so many other times before, the human had been rendered speechless by the seductive being at her side. The shimmering silver dress which hugged the asari's subtle curves with intimate finesse created an aura of both ethereal grace and divine elegance. The slits that were strategically located along the sides of the dress – hidden within the loose folds – flashed enticing images of well-toned, cerulean hued legs. And the dazzling blue eyes – lively and inviting – hinted at the enthralling possibility of becoming lost within their depth. Any one of these facets alone would have been enough to make the Spectre pause, but all of them woven together created an irresistible vision of provocative beauty.

Lakota took a deep, grounding breath to center her thoughts and then teasingly said, "So the young Doctor T'Soni had a secret life? Searching Prothean ruins by day, clubbing by night?"

"Hardly. My mother was here for a cross-cultural conference. It was supposed to be the first of many, but soon after she met Saren and well… You know the rest." Liara's voice tapered off as memories of her mother – ones woven in sadness and regret – drifted through her mind. "She invited me to Elysium. She said she wanted us to have time together, but when I arrived, I found out that nothing had changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Being the daughter of the revered Matriarch Benezia meant that while growing up I didn't see much of my mother. There was always one conference or another to attend. A lecture here, a seminar there. She wanted our people to have a greater role in shaping galactic events, but that advocacy required her voice to be heard by the masses which also required her to be away a lot." Ruefully, she continued. "Elysium was supposed to be a time for us to reconnect, but that did not happen. I was so angry." Liara sighed heavily and then her lips pursed together as though ruminating on a distasteful thought. "It was the last time I saw my mother. Until Noveria..."

The Spectre squeezed her lover's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"They weren't all bad." Liara flashed Lakota a demure, sideways glance. "I never told you this, but you weren't the first human I kissed."

"What?" gasped the Spectre in mock outrage. "That's scandalous! And I think I might be jealous." She pulled Liara closer and whispered, "Please elaborate."

"The second night I was here, my mother cancelled our dinner plans. I was disappointed. Frustrated. A friend, Azrial, convinced me to go out."

"A friend? Or a _friend-friend_?"

"Just a friend, Commander," said the researcher, an impish grin tugging at the corners of her lips. "She was one of the commandos assigned to my mother through the Matriarchy board. I think she thought that by bringing me here I would forget how upset I was."

"Did you?"

"I did."

"And you kissed a human? Male or female?"

Liara gently elbowed her lover in the ribs. "I'm not – as you human's say – the type to kiss and tell, Commander."

"Must be something in the Elysium water." Seeing her lover's questioning look, Lakota revealed, "I was here once before. On shore leave."

"Oh? Should I be the one to be jealous now?" said Liara, a suspicious eyebrow raised. "Did you kiss someone, too?"

"Actually, I was kissed – unexpectedly really – by an asari. The thing I remember most was that she wore a purple cloak made from a thick, velvet-like material. It was gorgeous."

"What?" Liara stopped abruptly forcing the Spectre to stand in front of her.

"Well, the weather was cold and snowfall was heavy, so a cloak wasn't so unusual. What was unusual was the intricate gold embroidery that covered its surface. It reminded me of-"

"-of stars in the night sky."

"Ah… yes…" Lakota gazed at her lover with a perplexed look on her face. "How did…"

"Goddess... that's… impossible!" In one swift move, Liara grabbed Lakota's face in both hands, inspecting every inch as though for the first time. The fingers of her right hand combed through the loose strands of long, jet black hair. "She had a shaved head." Then they shakily traced a path starting above the Spectre's right eyebrow cutting down over the bridge of her nose across the left cheek and ending at the jaw bone. "She had no scar!" The asari's shocked and bewildered blue eyes delved deeply into the confused pale green and searched for answers within their luminescent depth. Those unique, striking eyes which had always seemed familiar – like a half-remembered dream, but the asari never knew why. Until now.

Mimicking her lover's thunderstruck expression, Lakota captured the researcher's face in her hands and returned their scrutinizing, questioning gaze. The Spectre shook her head as though to clear her thoughts but fragmented sentences revealed the true extent of her addled state. "No way. That's just… no way. Impossible. How could… It was… you?"

"But the shaved head?"

"Mission on bug infested planet. I shaved my head for six months afterward. Don't ask."

"The scar?" Up until her Cerberus resurrection, the Spectre's looks had been duly marred and enhanced by a seven inch scar which cut diagonally across her face.

"I use to conceal it."

"The outfit!" Liara remembered skin tight black leather pants, matching halter top and high heels.

"I grew up!"

"You never mentioned the kiss before!"

"It was a random five minute…"

"-ten minute," corrected the asari.

"…Ten minute encounter that happened nine years ago!"

"But you never mentioned it!"

"Until this moment, I honestly hadn't thought about it!" The chance encounter happened the night before Lakota had been deployed to Akuze, and the time surrounding that tragic mission was a period the human didn't dwell on. "And why is this all on me? You never said anything!"

"A lot has happened since then!" accused Liara, an agitated edge was laced in her tone.

Defensively, Lakota shouted, "Exactly!"

"Why are we yelling at each other?"

"I don't know!"

Before either of them could say another word, Lakota quickly placed her right forefinger on Liara's lips and her left forefinger on her own. They stood in the middle of the corridor, frozen in place with people swirling by them, breathing rapidly, neither breaking eye contact – each afraid to move for fear that they would forget what they had just learned. Slowly, the newly discovered information sank into their psyches. They had met before Therum, before the Eden Prime war, before knowledge of the Reapers guided their path – at a time when their lives were less complicated and they were more carefree.

After a few moments, the Spectre's eyes twinkled in delight as a smile formed on her lips, then she dropped both hands to her sides. "Nobody is going to believe this. I'm not even sure I believe it."

Having regained her composure, Liara replied, "This is a rather fascinating discovery."

Although the chance meeting had taken place nine years ago and wasn't something she thought about often, it had still made an impression on the researcher. That night, just after Azrial stepped away, a drunken Alliance soldier made an unwelcome flirtatious advance, but when Liara attempted to diplomatically extract herself from his presence, he came on even stronger. Until another Alliance soldier – young and intense – made him see the error of his ways with the brash wit falling from her tongue. Immediately, Liara had been fascinated and intrigued by the Alliance soldier with captivating green eyes who had come to her rescue. And although she wasn't the best judge of people, the human female had seemed genuine in her concern. The two hadn't even had time to exchange names when Azrial returned and informed Liara that her mother was waiting on them. When the commando grabbed her hand to guide her away, the Alliance soldier asked for her name but instead of giving it Liara impulsively placed a kiss upon her lips. She knew she would never see the young woman again, but wanted something by which to remember the moment. It was the first time in her life that she had thrown caution to the wind and spontaneously leapt forward without thinking things through. She remembered the electrified thrill of the moment, the sensation of those soft lips on hers, the radiant green eyes and that the human had kissed back.

Liara's right hand reached out and in an act of familiar intimacy, her fingertips slowly traced the outline of Lakota's face as though reclaiming every detail. Then blue-hued fingers snaked behind the Spectre's head and drew her into a bold, searing kiss. Lakota's hands instinctively dropped to the asari's waist, pressing their bodies firmly together while an arm wrapped around her back and the fingers woven in her hair possessively tightened their grip. Ruddy lips parted as inquisitive tongues began a licentious dance gradually stoking the embers of smoldering desire rising between them. Mutual heat radiated from their bodies, seeped through the thin fabric of their clothing, and bathed flesh as though being enveloped in a euphoric tempest from which there was no escape.

The fingertips of Lakota's right hand forged a sensual path along the soft contours of the asari's back, journeying up the spine, exploring the lithe strength of bare, azure colored shoulders while her left hand found its tactile placement at the base of her lover's lower back and applied tantalizing pressure to well-mapped areas. A low moan emanated from Liara's throat then she reasserted her bid for dominance by tightening her hold upon the Spectre. Biotic tendrils sprung out from the asari's body, enveloping them both in a shimmering cloak of blue and white light which flickered like flames across their flesh. As the kiss deepened, the human and asari lost themselves in the moment and within each other, overwhelmed by a sudden ecstasy that swept through them like a wildfire across the plains.

With great force of will, the researcher pulled her lips away and mentally lowered her biotic field. As her chest rose and fell in rapid succession, she noticed her lover's stunned demeanor and smiled in satisfaction. The release of biotic energy had been unexpected, but it had an aphrodisiacal effect on both of them.

Lakota leaned in, resting her forehead on Liara's. "What was that for, Doctor?"

"Just testing my memory, Commander."

"Did I pass?"

"You passed with soaring colors."

"You mean flying colors."

"That is what I said."

"Yes, of course," chuckled Lakota. "My bad."

The Spectre looked around and realized they were still standing in the middle of the corridor and that their unintended public display had garnered some attention. "You know, for trying to keep a low profile, we are doing a horrible job."

"Oh no," mumbled Liara, her eyes focusing in the distance toward the elevators.

"Oh no? What do you mean 'oh no'? That sounds bad."

"We'll have to finish our discussion later, Commander." Grabbing her lover's hand, the researcher began their trek through the corridor once again. "Come on, I spotted them."

"The economists? Really? Again?" Lakota sighed, her eyes squinting in annoyance. "They're as persistent as Harbi." In a low voice the Spectre mocked, "'This hurts you! You cannot stop us! 'Oh… or the one that really got me, 'I am the Harbinger of your ascendance.'"

Liara turned and flashed her lover a reproachful look.

"What?" said Lakota innocently. "Reapers were after me, economists are after you. You've definitely got it worse."

The asari tugged on the Spectre's hand more firmly.

"Okay, okay! I'm moving."

**-XXXXXXXX-**

Fifteen minutes later, after dodging in and out of two other clubs, and moving down to the fourth floor, Lakota and Liara walked into The Event Horizon, a pub and eatery specializing in Earth-based cuisine. The pair found two unoccupied stools at the bar and then ordered a spinach artichoke appetizer and drinks from the turian bartender – a glass of asari wine for Liara and a pint of Regalian ale for Lakota. While living on Illium, Liara routinely taste-tested unfamiliar human food which was how she discovered that she liked spinach artichoke dip. The pair consumed their meal in relative silence, both still processing the newfound knowledge about their first meeting. Every now and again – between eating and sipping on their drinks – they would steal playful glances and smile when either of them was caught.

The pub was rectangular in shape and spacious. The main focal point of the establishment was the intricate, hand-carved wooden bar that ran the length of one of the longest walls. The beautiful styling and old world craftsmanship of dark mahogany wood was best depicted in the exotic wood-inlays along the base of the bar. Two dozen hand-made stools were positioned along the bar table's edge and one third of those stools were filled by humans. Wooden booths lined the wall opposite of the bar and were all filled with groups of people enjoying a late meal.

The pub's low lighting originated from a handful of fixtures located on the walls throughout the room. They provided enough light to see by but weren't so bright as to ruin the comfortable ambiance of the establishment. The space between the bar and booths was filled with numerous low-top tables and chairs strewn about in no particular pattern. Even though their placement was scattered and most of them were filled with patrons, there was still plenty of room to maneuver between the various chairs and tables.

Lakota finished her ale and since Liara's glass was almost empty, she ordered another round of drinks.

"Aw... Ah don't believe it. Jus' look wot th' cat dragged in."

The Spectre and researcher each swiveled on their stools and looked at the man with the thick Scottish accent who stood behind them. He was human – large and brawny – with bright red hair in the shape of a crew cut and a thick well-maintained, handle-bar moustache matching the color of his hair. At one hundred and ninety-six centimeters tall he was big by most species' standards and wore navy cargo pants with a dark grey t-shirt. Although his core seemed a little soft around the edges, there was nothing soft about the way his biceps stretched the seams of his shirt sleeves. Liara thought if he flexed his muscles, the sleeves might burst.

The red-headed man's eyes landed on the asari momentarily then focused intently on Lakota. "Wot? Cat got yoor tongue, lass?"

"Give me a moment," sneered the Spectre while looking the man up and down. "I'm trying to imagine you with a personality."

Liara grabbed her lover's hand. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation and she wanted to avoid trouble. Eluding her band of admirers had been more amusing than stressful and she hoped to keep things that way. "Shepard," she whispered, "let's just go."

"No, Liara. I don't think so." Lakota slipped off of her stool, crossed her arms defiantly and held the man's gaze. Neither blinked nor looked away.

"Yoo're not scared o' me, are yoo?"

"I'm trying to be."

Liara edged off the stool and took a position to the right of her lover. She watched in both horror and amusement as the woman next to her, wearing nothing more than a skimpy burgundy dress, who stood one hundred and seventy five centimeters tall and weighed no more than sixty-two kilograms, stared up at a man who towered over her by twenty centimeters and was obviously at least twice her weight.

The man took a step forward, his eyes narrowing, but never blinking. "Fer th' record, lass. Pissin' me off is mighty daft of yoo."

Lakota's hands dropped to her side as she took a step forward. They were now standing centimeters from each other. The Spectre, whose head barely reached his chest, arched her neck to keep her gaze locked onto his. "It's a good thing I'm not _daft_ then."

"Yoo're ne'er t' auld ta do somethin' daft, that's wot Ah say." The threatening tone of the man's words was not lost on Liara and mentally she readied her biotics.

"You want to know what I say?" challenged Lakota. "'Always kill the mouthy one', _that's_ what I say."

A heavy silence fell between them as seconds slowly ticked by.

Then, as if he could no longer contain his amusement, the man broke out into a hearty laugh – the tense mood dissipating immediately. "Goddammit, lass!" he said between chortles. "Ah like yoor style!"

"You always have, Duncan," said Lakota amiably. The twinkling green eyes and broad grin on her lips were a stark contrast from the combustible atmosphere a moment earlier. Smiling brightly, she held out her hand, but instead of shaking it the big man wrapped her in bear hug that lifted her off the ground as if she were feather light. Liara's right hand covered her mouth barely in time to stifle her laugh.

When the Spectre's feet touched the ground again, Duncan said, "S' good t' see yoo, Shepard."

Lakota slapped him good-naturedly on the arm and then turned to her lover. "Dr. Liara T'Soni, I'd like you to meet, Sergeant Roy Duncan. He and I served together right after I enlisted."

"She was a cunnin' lass back 'en. Still is from wot Ah can see." The red-headed man ordered a pint from the bartender and then turned to Lakota. "Come join me an' th' wee jimmies fur a pint."

The Spectre exchanged a quick glance with Liara who nodded her head in approval. The asari had never met any of Lakota's friends or anyone she served with before the _Normandy_, so a lingering curiosity existed about the commander's life before she'd become a Spectre. The opportunity to glimpse into that time period was too good to pass up.

They grabbed their drinks and Duncan led them to a large round table in the back of the pub where three other human men were sitting. He grabbed two chairs from an empty table as the other men shuffled theirs to make room.

After taking a long swig of his pint, Duncan sat down and made introductions. Motioning his glass in the direction of the two men to his right, he said, "Sanchez an' Guthrie yoo're acquainted with, Shepard." Then he pointed to the youngest at the table, a dark haired man who looked barely out of his teens. "This 'ere's Roberts. Gentlemen, this 'ere's Commander Shepard an' Dr. Liara T'Soni."

Lakota and Liara sat down next to each other and raised their glasses in acknowledgement of the greeting.

"Good to see you, Guthrie." Lakota took a sip of her drink and then set the pint down on the table. "Sanchez," she teased, "I could have done without seeing you for another decade." Turning to Liara, she explained, "Sanchez and I enlisted at the same time. Though how he got in is still a mystery."

Sanchez had short dark hair, deeply tanned skin, brown eyes and wore Alliance issue casual clothing. He took a drink of his beer, then said, "Nice outfit, Shepard. Is that some new Spectre issue gear?"

"If I told you, then I'd have to kill you, Sanchez."

"Damn the video games were right all along!" said Guthrie, the blond haired man who sat to the right of Sanchez. "The higher your level, the less armor you wear!"

Sanchez and Guthrie laughed at their own tag-teamed joke.

"I see your marriage is still going as strong as ever, guys," razzed Lakota. "Let's see, this makes what? Silver anniversary already?"

Sanchez flashed a sarcastic smile. "Longer than you could hold onto a Mako. How many did you go through? Six?"

"Only four," corrected Lakota. "Hell, I don't even have one now."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know," replied the Spectre. "Something about the controls being too chaotic. Turns out they just wanted to replace it with a machine that could fly."

Liara took a sip from her glass and then said, "Obviously, they never saw you use the anti-gravity thrusters."

Guthrie, Sanchez and Duncan laughed out loud as though they shared in a private joke – which they did. All of them had ridden in a Mako where Lakota had been the one behind the controls.

"I've heard of you Shepard," said Roberts. He was sitting between Guthrie and Liara and hadn't moved since the Spectre sat down. His eyes had locked onto her the moment she had been introduced.

Lakota turned her head toward the young man. "Have you? I hope it was good."

"I heard you were dead."

Liara tensed immediately as annoyance and wisps of anger flooded her being. She looked over at her lover, but the human's expression remained unreadable.

"Guess you heard wrong," said the Spectre matter-of-factly, then she took a sip of her drink.

"Hold yoor tongue, Roberts," warned Duncan. "Fore Ah mistake yoo fur dead."

As if trying to change the subject, Sanchez asked, "Shepard, you have a kid yet?"

Lakota glanced quickly at Liara to see her reaction. They had never discussed the subject of children before and the Spectre wasn't comfortable with this being their first foray into that territory. "I got a ship full of them."

"What, don't you like 'em?" questioned Guthrie.

Duncan slammed his pint on the table, spilling some of its contents. "Don't yoo pressure th' lass, ye eejit. Cain't yoo see she's tryin' t' have a good time?"

In an attempt to turn the conversation away from her, Lakota asked, "I take it you have kids?"

Guthrie nodded. "One. A boy." He took a long swig from his pint. "You should reconsider, Shepard. There's nothing in the universe that makes you feel as special."

Noncommittally, Lakota replied, "I'll think about it." She chanced another glimpse at her lover who had remained quiet and contemplative throughout the exchange as though committing every detail to memory for later study.

"If anyone tried to hurt my son, though… I'd kill 'em," said Guthrie after taking another drink of his beer. "In fact, I would step in front of a tram to save my son." He raised the glass to his lips for another long swig and then loudly set it down on the table as though punctuating his next statement. "I would take a bullet for my boy."

Shepard stared impassively at the blond-haired man who was sitting directly across the table from her. "Damn, Guthrie, why are so many people trying to assassinate your kid?"

"Haw!" laughed Duncan. "That's a good one!" Then he slapped his hand on the table and abruptly turned toward the Spectre. "Sing fur us!"

Lakota met the big man's gaze and shook her head. "I'm not going to sing, Duncan."

"Sing?" said Liara, confusion and surprise very clearly etched on her face.

"Aye, sing. She has th' voice of an angel. Didn' yoo know 'at?"

Liara looked at Lakota with disbelief and newfound curiosity. "No... I had no idea."

The Spectre raised both hands in front of her chest, shaking them side to side as if trying to physically deflect the request. "I haven't sung in a long time, Duncan."

"Then it's hi time 'at yoo did! There's no deprivin' folk of yoor lyrical magic, lass!"

Lakota tried to ignore the man by taking a drink of her pint.

"That isn' goin' t' help yoo. Nobody 'ere's goin' t' help yoo."

Duncan stared directly at Lakota with an intensity driven by belief, then he raised his tankard in the air. "If yoo won' bloody sing fur me, then sing fur th' ones no longer among us." When the Spectre met his unrelenting gaze, the red-headed man's eyes narrowed. "Fur Akuze."

Lakota sighed, "You're an ass, Duncan." A behest for Akuze and for those who died at the colony was one she would never refuse. Very few people knew that about her, and the big man was one of them.

Duncan nodded his head in concession. "Aye, right yoo are, lassie. Ah if it gets yoo t' sing, then Ah'm okay wi' it."

The Spectre had grown up in the slums of Mexico City – poor, outcast – in a rundown orphanage that was a front for gang recruitment. She never owned much and very rarely had enough credits to scrape together to buy a decent meal, but one of the legitimate ways she earned money had been by singing on street corners. There she learned the art of singing for an audience and perfected the ability to convey a wide emotional range through the combination of her voice and physical mannerisms. The more she submerged herself within the song, imbued her own emotions within the narrative of the music, the more credits she earned. Positive reinforcement goes a long way when you are hungry and need every last credit just to buy your next meal. When she joined the Alliance, she was still singing in front of others, but because she enjoyed it, not for survival. After Akuze, she stopped. For the longest time after that doomed mission, she'd felt as though the life had been drained from her and with it all of its music.

Placing her hands on the table top, Lakota pushed her chair back with her legs and then stood up. It had been years since she'd sung in the presence of others and the feeling of butterflies swirling in her stomach was proof of her nervousness. Seeing the subtle trace of uncertainty in her lover's facial expression, Liara reached out and captured her left hand then gave it a reassuring squeeze. In return, Lakota flashed a grateful smile, then took a deep breath and began to sing.

Liara was immediately awed by both the sight and sound of her lover's performance. The Spectre serenaded the group with an old Earth folk song – one that told the story of a woman who gave thanks to life for all of the gifts, small and large, that it had bestowed upon her. She sung in her native language which added a tender depth to the impassioned poetry slipping from her lips. At one moment her deep, alto voice whispered of soulful benedictions then the next it raised bestowing a sense of strong conviction and meaningful significance.

For the second time that evening, Liara realized – almost accidentally – that she was seeing her lover completely and utterly uninhibited, but in a vastly different way than earlier. Instead of an exhibitionistic show, the Spectre pulled from her inner reserves and created a stirring mood, a tenebrous environment, by the use of her voice alone. Much like the way an artist imbues their own essence into a painted canvas, the Spectre invested wholly into the story being sung. Everyone at the table watched Lakota, astounded by the depth of meaning woven within the melody and mesmerized by her performance.

A moment after the first harmonies left her lip, the Spectre closed her eyes and let herself sink into the lyrics and feel the bittersweet message within them. She sang not only for those who had been lost at Akuze, but for friends she had lost on Earth and while fighting the Reapers. She sang for those within her life now and for those she had yet to meet. The song was a gift to all that she was grateful for within her existence.

When the last note died off, Lakota opened her eyes and looked around. All eyes in the bar were focused on her. The other patrons had stopped their conversations, their drinking, their eating in order to better hear the echoes of Lakota's voice as it carried through the establishment. Feeling a bit exposed, she lowered her gaze and discovered that throughout her singing she had never let go of Liara's hand. She flashed her lover a sheepish grin.

"'At was divine, lass. Thank yoo." Without shame Duncan wiped a tear from his eye, then took a long drink from his mug.

Before Lakota could say a word, she caught sight of six new customers entering the pub. "Hellfire, they really are worse than Harbi." Then she turned to Duncan and said, "I need a favor."

Without hesitation, Duncan asked, "Wot d' yoo need?"

Pointing toward the group of economists, Lakota said, "Interference."

Five minutes later, the Spectre and researcher had slipped out of the pub without issue and without being followed.

**The final chapter is in the works… Chapter 6: Into the Blue  
**

**Author's End Note: **

The song Lakota sang can be found on youtube. For those who are interested in the lyrics, Lyaksandra – my beta reader – was kind enough to translate them to English. (Thank you!)

www_youtube_com/watch?v=WA18YJ-mYi4

**Lyrics to "Gracias a la Vida" as sung by Mercedes Sosa (found on youtube)**  
Translated by Lyaksandra

Thanks to life, for it has given me so much  
It gave me two stars, and when I open them,  
I can perfectly distinguish black from white  
And in the sky above, its starry backdrop  
And in the multitude, the man I love  
(Note: Lakota would've sung "the _one _I love")

Thanks to life, for it has given me so much  
It gave me hearing, that in all its breadth  
Day and night records, crickets, canaries,  
Hammers, turbines, bricks, storms,  
And the tender voice of my beloved

Thanks to life, for it has given me so much  
It gave me sound and the alphabet;  
and with it the words I think and declare:  
Mother, friend, brother, and the light that shines  
On the path of my beloved's soul

Thanks to life, for it has given me so much  
It gave me the steps of my tired feet;  
With them I walked cities, puddles  
Beaches, deserts, mountains, plains  
your house, your street and your patio

Thanks to life, for it has given me so much  
It gave me the heart that shakes my frame  
When I see the fruits of the human mind  
When I see good so far from bad,  
When I look into the depths of your clear eyes

Thanks to life, for it has given me so much  
It gave me laughter and it gave me tears  
So I can distinguish joy from heartache  
The two parts that make my song,  
And your song, which is my own song,

Thanks to life, for it has given me so much


	6. Into the Blue

Chapter 6: Into the Blue

Lakota and Liara stepped back out into Illyria's downtown center and were immediate assaulted by the wondrous transformation of unpredictable weather. At the same time the couple was playing inside the nightclub, the whole outdoor area was being blanketed in a light covering of pristine white snow. Big, fluffy flakes, like cotton balls, drifted aimlessly down from above saturating the air and creating near whiteout conditions that brought both beauty and cold in its passing.

While walking toward the commons area, which was less than half a block away, Liara hailed a cab with her omni-tool and Lakota took the opportunity to wrap her left arm around the asari's shoulders, pulling her close and keeping them both a bit warmer. Meeting the cab in the central market area would be quicker than waiting for it at the night club, plus there was less of a chance that anyone would follow them out into the snowy wonderland. Each of their footfalls on the frozen ground came with the unique crunching sound of snow which seemed to echo in the quiet night air. The empty walkways and lack of traffic above wasn't an indicator of severe weather, but rather a telling sign of the time of day – just past midnight, colony time.

"Guess we should have planned for this," grumbled the Spectre as she glared at the falling snow like an enemy to be conquered.

"This region sees snow most of the calendar year and the mountain ranges surrounding the city are consistently ranked as the top terrain for skiing in this part of the galaxy." The asari snaked her right arm around her lover's waist and held tight. This made walking a bit difficult, but the extra warmth was worth the awkward travel. "It's one of the reasons I chose this city for the conference."

"Because you want to go skiing?"

"Because I like snow."

Incredulous, the Spectre eyed her lover and remarked, "I'm not fond of snow at all."

"Yes, Commander. I am well aware." Although curt, the tone of the researcher's voice indicated that she was amused rather than annoyed. She had learned of the Spectre's disdain of snow many years ago while on the Noveria mission. "I believe your exact words were 'hell is the snow covered plains – a frozen wasteland of white bleakness with snowflakes dropping out of the sky like foul demons.'"

Lakota had gotten over being surprised by her lover's eidetic-like memory long ago, but she still found the skill impressive. It was, after all, one of the reasons the asari was such an accomplished researcher and adept information broker. "Well," she said defensively, "it's always cold when it snows." As if on cue, the human's whole body shivered. "And I don't like being cold."

Leaning into her lover, Liara tightened her hold and then whispered, "I can think of a few ways to keep you warm, Commander."

The Spectre felt another ripple of shivers travel down her spine, but this time they had nothing to do with the cold air or snow falling around them. Smiling wolfishly, she said, "Care to elaborate, Doctor?"

Brushing her lips on her lover's ear, Liara murmured, "I'd prefer to show you." Then her lips left a trail of lingering pecks down her lover's neck, but stopped when she felt the rhythmic drumbeat of a pulse. She knew this was a sensitive spot for Lakota – a favored spot – and when she gently bit down, she was rewarded with a pleasurable gasp. Then she pulled away. "Some things are better experienced than explained."

Lakota breathed in deeply through her nose, barely maintaining her tenuous hold on the floodgates of wanton desire. "Promises, promises."

Innocently, Liara said, "If I had to guess, Commander, I imagine you are warmer now than a few minutes ago."

Focusing her mind back to her physical discomfort, Lakota realized her lover was correct – she was no longer feeling as cold. A playful scowl formed on her face before she said, "Not fair. You cheated."

"I did no such thing." A sly smile curled the asari's lips. "I just took your mind off of your body."

"And put it on yours."

"This way we both benefit."

"You are sneaky and conniving, Doctor," said the Spectre in an affectionately conspiratorial tone. "I like it."

"Thank you, Commander."

The falling snow melted immediately upon contact with their skin, and in Lakota's case, her hair. Although the air was cool, no wind was blowing, which kept the cold from delving any further than a surface chill. Both the researcher and Spectre were appreciative for this small bit of good fortune, but they were also thankful that they were almost at their destination.

Lakota glanced behind them to see if there was any pursuit. "So what's going to keep your posse from following us?"

"This will." Liara lifted the small handbag that she'd carried throughout the night. Since omni-tools took care of communications and transactions, Lakota had thought it odd that the researcher would carry such an archaic accessory.

"How is _that_ going to help?"

"Not the bag specifically, but what is inside the bag."

"Okay, I'll bite. What's inside the bag?"

"Officially," said the researcher, "its name is Q.I.D.D. Quantum Interference Digital Device. The salarians are working on a prototype. When activated it prevents any type of digital recording – audio or video – within a two meter radius."

"There's an unofficial name?"

"Tali liked to call it the G.B.D. – the Gossip Blocking Device."

"Tali?" Confusion etched into Lakota's expression. "How does she fit into this?"

"This is actually very similar to a design that Tali and I were working on while on the originally Normandy," said Liara matter-of-factly. "We based it off of the stealth technology."

"Wait a minute!" said the Spectre in mock outrage. "You mean Ash was right all along? The aliens _were_ stealing the technology in that frigate for _nefarious_ purposes?"

"Nefarious is a stretch, Commander," retorted Liara, as she playfully squeezed her lover's waist. "Besides, we never actually got that design to work."

"You have a working model now, though?"

"Obviously. I activated it before we left the club."

"But the salarians are still working on a prototype?"

"That is correct."

"I'm not even going to ask how yours works but theirs doesn't," said the Spectre. She knew her lover had access to all kinds of classified information – technology included – and that the less she knew about its acquisition, the better. "But if you discover its absence when you get back to your base, Doctor, don't be too concerned. I'm sure it will be in good hands."

Liara gave her lover an appreciative pat on the butt. "Thank you for the warning, Commander."

No sooner had they stepped into the commons area than the automated cab they had hailed pulled up in front of them. They piled into the backseat of the warm, dry interior of the vehicle, snuggled their bodies together and relaxed into the sedate sensation of being wrapped within each other's arms. Their skin, which had been dampened by the snow, dried quickly, and the chill that had threatened to overtake them while outside slowly faded away.

"Now that we are sitting down, I realize how much my feet ache." The Spectre slipped her feet out of the shoes and felt immediate relief wash over her toes. "I'm not used to heels. Breaking in combat boots is less painful."

"You should have gotten yourself a pair of Nikeens, then you wouldn't be in discomfort."

"Says you."

"My mother taught me a valuable lesson when I was younger." Liara leaned back into the luxuriously cushioned leather seat while simultaneously stretching her legs. "If the shoe fits, then buy them in every color."

"I can only imagine what your closet looks like."

"It is very organized."

"And designed in such a way as to allow for optimal shoe space."

"Well, yes; of course," said the asari in a stoic tone, as though any other design would be unthinkable.

"Although, I suppose I shouldn't tease you about your love of shoes."

"Oh, really?" The asari nestled in closer, wrapping her right arm across her lover's torso. "Do you have a similar love of your own, Commander?"

"A similar love?" repeated Lakota. "Yes, indeed I do." Her fingers slipped between the folds on the right side of Liara's dress and began slowly tracing the length of the asari's long, supple leg. "I love the way your legs look when you are wearing your Nikeens."

Liara's eyes closed as the warmth emanating from the commander's hand spread along her thigh sending pleasurable waves though her lower body. Then she felt the pressure of a thumb burrow into her quad muscle, massaging and kneading, making a slow progression along the top of her leg toward her inner thigh. In a hitched voice, she said, "I think you are admiring more than just their look."

"Absolutely," murmured Lakota as she leaned in and met her lover's dark blue eyes, which had opened in response to her expressive statement.

They stared at each other with a quiet intensity born of mutual longing and untold need – desire smoldering between them like embers of an everlasting inferno waiting for a gust of air to bring them back to life. Liara's right hand reached towards the commander's face and gently tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. The silky dark locks were still damp from the snow that had fallen on them. Then, the asari's fingertips traced the outline of her lover's jaw, stopping just under her chin and gently tugged, guiding her lover's lips to hers. The gust of air had been felt, the inferno was ignited.

As their lips collided, so did the full length of their bodies. Liara sank back into the cushioned seats of the cab as her lover's body fell upon hers, enticingly bearing its weight down – angling in such ways as to place delightful pressure upon opportune spots and eliciting sharp, gratifying sensations. While Liara's hands traveled up and down her lover's back, reveling in the feel of bare skin beneath her fingertips, both of Lakota's hands continued their erotic ministrations along each of her lover's bare thighs coming just close enough to the moist center and sensitive peak to feel their heat radiating under the folds of cloth. When she heard a low, throaty moan escape her lover, Lakota's hands made a return path to the outer edge of the azure-hued thighs.

Lakota pulled her mouth away momentarily as her eyes sank into ones deep and dark as sapphires. Then, in a husky voice – one saturated with arousal – she whispered, "I want you."

Liara's fingers greedily tightened their grip in the commander's hair, and before bringing their lips back together, she murmured, "Then take me."

As if a light switch had been tripped, Lakota's being was flooded with a primal need to ravish and gratify. Instantly, her mouth pressed into her lover's in a hard, passionate kiss bred from the desire to both possess and devour while her fingertips frantically dug into the pliant flesh of the asari's thighs. Her burgundy dress inched up as she pressed her thigh between her lover's legs and re-exerted the focused, tantalizing pressure to sensitive places on the asari's body that she knew so well. In a frenzied blur of action, Liara's legs wrapped around Lakota's and her hands frantically clasped at her lover's back, crushing the human's body against her – increasing the pleasurable weight as her nails dug into honey-toned flesh leaving reddened welts along their path. Lips and tongues danced to an internal rhythm of carnal delight as their fervor grew exponentially to inflammable levels.

Then, the cab stopped and the doors opened signaling their arrival at the resort.

"Argh," growled Lakota in frustration as her forehead rested upon her lover's. She took in a deep, grounding breath and muttered, "This timing sucks, Doctor."

Liara closed her eyes and mimicked the human's long intake of air. "I couldn't agree with you more, Commander." After her lover rolled to sit next to her, she twisted her hips in a vain attempt to temper the heat between her legs.

"And I don't want to go out in the snow," whined Lakota. Her voice was playful, but there was a hint of truth woven in the statement.

"Not to worry, Commander," teased the asari, "I'll protect you from the evil snow." And with that, Liara stepped out of the cab and raised a biotic barrier which kept the falling snow from landing in the volume of space it encompassed.

Lakota poked her head out of the cab and then asked, "Why didn't you do this before?"

"You wouldn't have held me so close."

"So you were taking advantage of me."

"Yes," said the asari unapologetically. "And your desire to stay warm."

"And to think I worried about you in your new profession." Even with nobody within earshot and the stealth device activated, Lakota was hesitant to out her lover as the Shadow Broker.

"Are you coming, Commander, or should we wait until the snow melts?"

"Very funny."

To keep the biotic barrier erect, Liara kept both arms raised above her head. Lakota took this into account when she accessed the distance between cab and the entrance to the resort – less than ten meters – and surveyed the ground which had almost five centimeters of powdered snow covering its surface. Then she looked at her bare feet. From there a strategic plan formed in her head.

Smiling mischievously, Lakota said, "I think I'll just take advantage of you, instead."

Liara raised a questioning eyebrow. "Commander?"

As quick as a predator after prey, Lakota impulsively shot out of the cab, shoes in hand, scooped her lover up in her arms – left arm braced behind the asari's knees, right arm wrapped just underneath her shoulder blades – and ran as fast as she could toward the resort entrance.

"Shepard!" exclaimed the asari while laughing at her lover's unexpected feisty action.

"Don't lose your focus, Doctor! Keep that snow off of us!"

For her part, Liara kept the biotic barrier intact but she was unable to refrain from giggling, which served to further the comical aspect of their already absurd situation.

Lakota did her best to concentrate on her footing through the crunchy snow, but couldn't help being swept up in her lover's infectious laughter. Chuckling, she exclaimed loudly, "We're almost there, Doctor! Just a few meters more!"

Once the Spectre had gotten them under the protection of the resort's overhang, she slowed her pace and the researcher dropped the biotic barrier. This particular entryway was a more secure access point that connected to a private elevator for the penthouse suite. While still held in her lover's arms, Liara punched some command codes into her omni-tool and the door swooshed open. Lakota, who was still breathing heavily from the short sprint, stepped through the entrance and padded over to the elevator where she carefully placed the researcher back on her feet.

"Well, that was exciting," teased Liara, as she continued to tap on her omni-tool until the elevator doors opened.

Lakota smiled impishly when they stepped into the elevator. "What can I say? I like to keep you on your toes."

Tilting her head slightly, the asari playfully baited her lover. "Or off of them."

"In the many, many ways I can imagine, Doctor."

After the elevator door closed, Lakota's hands reached up, gently cupping each side of her lover's face in reverential tenderness and unspoken devotion. The lustful and sultry turmoil broiling between them had not been abated by the falling snow or the amusing antics a moment before. As fiery green eyes enmeshed with blue, the commander's mouth descended, placing a fierce, uncompromising kiss upon her lover's lips.

The lingering caress stole Liara's breath away with its ferocity, but simultaneously coaxed her unrelenting appetite for more as her senses were overwhelmed by the paradoxical feelings of both drowning in desire and being consumed by blazing passion. Her fingers wove into the damp stray tresses of her lover's raven black hair, pulling her closer and deepening the amorous pursuit of their pleasure. Soft lips were firmly planted upon each other, holding each other captive within a scalding embrace of quiet intensity before beginning to ardently tug and press in a sultry dance of primal origin – hypnotic and intoxicating in form.

Lakota's hands slipped down to the asari's waist holding firm and then she pressed the full length of her body upon her lover's. Chest to chest and thigh to thigh, they each felt the hardened peaks and quickening breath of the other. When their lips – swollen by their wanton ministrations, opened slightly and their moist, inquisitive tongues met, a fervid rhythm of lustful bliss ignited and carried the lovers away. Each caress stirred the fierce tempest within their bellies and each stroke tantalized the wild storm within their cores.

On the periphery of her awareness, Liara noted that the elevator doors had opened to the penthouse corridor, but she cast aside that knowledge in pursuit of the hedonistic sensations of her hands gliding across her lover's soft skin, the muscles rippling beneath her fingertips, the heat and wetness she felt when her fingers slipped beneath her lover's dress.

Without breaking contact with her lover's lips, Lakota's hands slid down blue thighs, fastened behind her knees, and then in one smooth move pulled the asari's body up. The slits at the sides of the shimmering silver dress allowed Liara's legs to easily wrap around Lakota's torso while her arms still encircled her lover's neck and shoulders, keeping their kiss intact. The Spectre's hands settled underneath her lover's supple rear, supporting her weight while keeping the asari's body pressed against hers.

Hunger and need drove them both, making their journey toward their suite's door of paramount importance, but their path became staggered and chaotic when Liara, shaken by the fierceness of her longing, drew back momentarily – her wanton blue eyes burrowing into Lakota's which were heavy-lidded in their arousal, smoldering green in their fervor. Seeing her lover's frenzied state, the inferno engulfed Liara's senses once again and she returned to that mouth – licking, kissing, nibbling, and ravenously devouring every inch touched.

Overcome by Liara's fiery return to her lips, Lakota forcibly pushed the asari's back against the corridor wall to gain stability and allow for her right hand to travel unimpeded up and down her lover's body, along pliant curves and aroused peaks, across the asari's sensual landscape in a desperate rush to rouse and rile. Drunk upon the enthralling sensations raging through her body, the Spectre's right hand captured the small of her lover's back, crushing their hips so tightly together that they met in pleasure bordering on pain. The unexpected contact lit fire to a primal urge which sent shivers thundering through them both provoking their hips to dance in a seductive union.

"Commander," panted Liara between urgent kisses, "hurry."

With that lustful direction voiced, Lakota spun herself and the asari in her arms toward the suite's door. In a matter of seconds, they were in front of the threshold and Liara was hastily punching the access codes into her omni-tool which allowed them to bypass the card reader. When she finished the last keystroke the door slid open and the pair surged into the room. Now that they were in closed quarters, the intensity between them was unshackled. Hands and lips were everywhere at once as a mindless need took over and their fingers frantically searched for zippers, clasps and fasteners – anything to remove the clothes separating them.

Lakota stepped forward heading towards the bed, but miscalculated and took a step down toward the kitchenette causing her to lose her balance. Liara gasped in surprise and while her legs and left arm tightened around her lover reflexively, she quickly extended her right hand behind her releasing a small cushion of biotic energy. The force was just enough for the Spectre to regain her balance, but the forward momentum had carried them to the curved bar that outlined the kitchenette.

Without hesitation, Lakota lifted the asari to a seated position on top of the bar, and then the blue and white biotic tendrils started swirling around them both. The tingling sensations of the wild energy drifting across her bare skin made the Spectre's body shudder with knowing temptation. Between their kissing and fondling, the lover's renewed their urgent exploration for the elusive clasps that would remove each other's dresses.

Lakota was the first to find a zipper on the right side of the asari's dress just underneath her arm. Brazenly, she pulled the clasp downward, but it became snagged on the gown itself. She tried once, twice and then on the third attempt the sound of fabric ripping echoed through the room.

Suddenly, Liara stopped all movement which silently guided Lakota to do the same. The biotic energy engulfing their forms illuminated the space in a light bluish hue and as they gazed into each other's eyes, the asari's lips formed into a wicked grin. Her hands moved to the right side of her dress, just under her arm and grabbed the small zipper that her lover was still holding. Dark azure eyes began to sparkle as the asari proceeded to rip the fabric open which invited her lover to do the same. Once the garment had been torn apart, the Spectre discarded it haphazardly on the floor, and then nimbly removed her lover's bra.

In contrast to the difficulty with her own gown, Liara's hands quickly found and released the two clasps on her lover's burgundy dress and skillfully unzipped garment in a single, swift movement. The silken cloth slipped down her lover's sylph-like form, floating lithely to the ground. The Spectre stepped out of the fabric, which had pooled around her feet, and then in an act of unadulterated desire, her hands captured each side of the asari's face and pulled her back into an impassioned, unrestrained kiss. Liara's arms and legs wrapped around Lakota securing their bodies together, as her lips and tongue attempted to match the fierce attack, wanting to consume her lover whole, leaving nothing overlooked or shamefully neglected.

The Spectre enveloped the asari in an all-encompassing embrace, lifting her off the cold, hard bar and carrying her to a more comfortable place – the large overstuffed couch that was only a few feet away. In their frenzied state, the bed could just as well have been an entire galaxy away. While progressing toward the sunken-in living room, Liara quickly removed her lover's bra, indiscriminately casting it to the floor just before Lakota dropped her gently onto the couch. Then the Spectre grinned and expeditiously removed the asari's panties, tossing them carelessly over her shoulder. With no obstructions in their way, the Spectre descended in a maelstrom of ardent kisses and fervent caresses while Liara's fingertips resumed their tumultuous mission to possess ever inch of her lover's flesh. The skin on skin contact and biotics rolling across their bodies made them both feel as though they were already merging together in a joyously maddening delirium.

While Lakota deftly worked her fingertips into Liara's lower back, an unexpected, pleasurable gasp escaped the asari's lips, and her eyes suddenly shifted from azure to obsidian. Losing herself to the erotic, lustful sensations weaving up her spine, Liara's arms and legs wrapped tightly around her lover, her fingertips digging deeply into Lakota's arms – an outward expression of her inner, multi-dimensional frenzy. Her nails dug further into bare skin as her lover triggered one sensual landmine after another and her body arched upward as the explosions rippled through every fiber of her being, purging all but her staggering need for release.

In a bid for dominance, Liara dexterously twisted her body, taking Lakota by surprise and effectively reversing their position. Time momentarily seemed at a standstill while eyes fathomless and dark as space itself hovered above the Spectre as if wanting to devour her whole. Then, the asari leaned in so her soft, ruddy lips caressed the lobe of her lover's ear and whispered the familiar but potent words of exquisite intent, like the delicious melody of a siren's call.

"_Embrace eternity_."

The reverberations of those words sent chills down Lakota's spine, settling between her legs and further igniting the fire that raged within. The lover's remained frozen, however – statuesque – allowing the moment to build even though their pulses raced out of control and their breath came in sharp, labored intakes. Biotic tendrils flared chaotically across their flesh – a reflection of the tempest already blazing between them. In that fiery inferno, the depth of their feelings became unbound and the ache of their unfulfilled need intensified until their mutual hunger careened into the abyss like madness. Then, the lovers fell into each other once again.

As their naked bodies blended in a jumble of arms, legs and hands, their lips and tongues danced, intertwined in deep kisses which coaxed their very souls. A wild, sensuous rhythm was intuitively choreographed from shared desire and longing, washing away the lover's ability to decipher where one began and the other ended. The intensity of their joined need and furious ache consumed them both, until nothing was left but the unified pursuit of their climactic rise. The asari's gift of melding burned away all other thought, being and purpose.

Teetering agonizingly close to the edge of the abyss, time fell away once again, lost between the follies of now and never. Their blended consciousness tenaciously forged a fervid path toward the pinnacle of merged communion. Then, like light breaking through a darkened grey sky, a glorious explosion woven in biotic splendor, slowly and rapturously, thundered through, leaving them both gasping aloud. Both held tightly to each other, neither wanting to break the bond, break the moment, or break the exquisite ripples of euphoria cascading through their forms.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into unquantifiable moments as the couple continued to burrow into each other's steadfast embrace while wisps of biotic energy faded away like the violet rays of a sunset dipping below the horizon. Time drifted lazily, allowing for their collective racing pulse to slow down to a normal beat and their labored breathing to resume a normal pace.

Liara, physically spent, was the one who wistfully broke the bond. Lying on top of her exhausted lover, she placed a slow kiss upon her lips, then continued to nip playfully at her chin, jaw and neck line as she rolled to lay peacefully on her back between the right side of Lakota's body and the couch cushions. Opening her eyes, which had returned to their normal radiant blue once again, she stared up toward the ceiling and then exhaled contentedly. "Goddess… I was so foolish. I did not imagine it could get any better."

The Spectre's right hand whimsically patted the asari's left thigh. Blearily, she teased, "Apparently, that's what a night of dancing will get ya."

"We need to dance more often."

"Agreed. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Going dancing?"

"Bingo! Give the lady a gold star!"

Lakota rolled languidly on her right side, intertwining her left leg between Liara's and draping her left arm across the asari's torso. Still floating in a lethargic haze, she yawned and lazily nuzzled into her lover's neck, breathing in her ambrosial fragrance. The unmistakable floral scent carried sumptuous, alluring promises and the memory of what had just come to pass. "You are so beautiful," she whispered, then cuddled further into her lover's bare form.

Instinctively tightening her left arm around the lithe body enveloping her, Liara let out another sleepy, contented sigh. Then she kissed her lover's forehead affectionately while her right hand traced a nondescript path over the Spectre's sensual curves and smooth skin. She was always amazed by its surreal softness and alluring warmth. Her eyes followed her fingertips' leisurely journey taking note of each subtle nuance, and when she caught sight of the small reddish welt on her lover's breast – the one she had boldly given her earlier that day, the one that marked the Spectre as her property – a smug smile appeared on her lips.

The lovers lay motionless, wrapped within each other's arms in a serene, drowsy silence until a shiver swept across the Spectre's bare skin. The room temperature was comfortable, but not warm enough to keep a chill from coming to rest on their exposed bodies.

Reluctant to move and break the tranquility, Lakota snuggled closer to her lover in a vain attempt to ward of the uncomfortable cold that was beginning to settle. When that failed, she groaned in mild annoyance, rolled off the couch and headed toward the bedroom.

Startled by her lover's sudden absence and the chill that followed, Liara's eyes opened and she scanned the room. "Where are you going?"

"Just a sec," replied the Spectre, "I'll be right back."

The researcher watched her lover's nude form slip into the shadows as she headed up the stairs. Without biotic energy providing illumination, most of the room was cast in a placid darkness. When the Spectre reappeared a minute later, she was wrapped in a soft, thick blanket which had been stolen from the bed. Then, she stepped in front of the fireplace, turned it on and made her way back to the couch. Although not very bright, the fire did bathe the living-room in a soft, flickering luminance while also providing some extra warmth.

After returning to her original position – snuggled up next to her lover – Lakota pulled the cozy blanket over both of them and sighed happily. "That's better."

Since meeting the Spectre's old Alliance platoon earlier in the evening, Liara had wanted to ask many questions, but the proper moment never emerged. Now that their primal needs had been satisfied at least temporarily, she decided to make her inquires. "You have a beautiful singing voice, Commander."

Nestling further into her lover's form, Lakota murmured, "Thank you, Doctor."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

A rueful smile tugged at the Spectre's lips. "Singing hasn't been part of my life in a very, very long time. If Duncan hadn't… Well… It still wouldn't."

Earnestly, the asari stated, "You should sing more often."

"We'll see," said Lakota noncommittally. She sensed this wasn't the only subject that the researcher wanted to discuss, but opted to wait and let her lead the conversation.

Liara remained quiet for a time as though collecting her thoughts, and then she asked the most pertinent question on her mind that night. "Why have we never talked about children?"

For this topic, the Spectre shifted her body so she was lying on her back, shoulder to shoulder with her lover, staring absently at the shadowy reflections of the firelight dance across the ceiling. "Because it never came up in conversation?"

"Aren't you curious to know whether or not I want children?"

"No." Before her lover jumped to the wrong conclusion, Lakota added, "Because I already know."

The asari's brows furrowed questioningly. "How could you know if we've never discussed it?"

Lakota moved again. This time she braced her upper body on the crook of her right arm, raising herself up, so she could look her lover in the eyes. The blanket slipped off her shoulders, leaving her bare skin exposed to the chilly air, but it was beyond her notice. "Because I've seen you interact with kids. On Feros, the Citadel, Illium. You're good with them. You enjoy them. Your whole being lights up when you're around them." As if stating a mathematical fact, the Spectre said, "You want children."

"Oh," replied Liara. She mentally chided herself for being surprised that her lover – a skilled tactician and strategist – had noticed her interaction with the children they encountered over the years. She also scolded herself because she couldn't say the same about her lover. She had no definitive idea whether or not Lakota wanted children someday down the road. "And what about you, Commander?"

Lakota sighed. She knew this conversation would happen sooner or later, she'd just been hoping it would always be later. "I've never had that sense of a biological clock ticking. Some human women have it. I don't. Kids have never been part of the equation for me."

"I see," said Liara simply. Having children was not a make or break deal for the asari in this relationship, but that didn't lessen the sting of disappointment caused by her lover's words.

As if in a daze, Lakota hesitantly reached out her left hand and let her fingers follow the various paths of freckled trails which were woven in misbegotten patterns along her lover's naked body. She was spellbound by the intricate, yet spontaneous detail to Liara's adorable freckles and had long ago vowed to become intimately familiar with each and every salacious marking. Tender fingertips soothingly traced the outline of her lover's face – along her forehead, over her brow, across her cheeks, brushing over the length of her nose and eventually coming to rest upon her chin.

"I never understood why people had kids," said Lakota. "Over-population threatens so many planets yet the inhabitants continue to have them. And then there is the fact that there are so many unwanted kids out there, why not adopt?" A soft smile tugged at the corner of the Spectre's mouth as her gaze locked onto her lover's. "Then I met you and my world changed. I get it now. I understand why people want to have children together. I think you and I would make some beautiful, blue babies."

At first, Liara smiled jubilantly at her lover's unexpected admission as the sting of earlier words receded to the background. It was only because she knew the Spectre's moods so well that she noticed a hint of sadness within those pale green eyes. "But?"

Lakota's eyes closed momentarily as she breathed in deeply through her nose. When she exhaled, her eyes opened and returned to the inquisitive look on her lover's face. "But I'm in no way ready for kids now. Not with all that is going on. With all that is left to do."

"Yes, I agree," said Liara as she twisted to raise herself up on the crook of her right arm, so they were face to face. Then she reached out with her right hand and gently cupped her lover's cheek. "But it is still nice to know that you are open to the possibility."

"Someday."

Chuckling the asari repeated, "Yes, Shepard. Someday." Then she patted her lover's hip reassuringly.

As though having issued a silent command, the two lovers leaned in, tempering their serious conversation with the fervent splendor of an unhurried and hauntingly sensual kiss. Liara's right hand snaked through her lover's long, dark locks and deepened the kiss with gently applied pressure. The moist, velvety feel of their joined lips was both comforting and mesmerizing. Eventually, they parted, but instead of separating, their foreheads moved forward – tenderly brushing upon each other in an act of comfort and solace.

Lakota's left hand reached up to caress her lover's cheek adoringly before she said, "There's something else I'd like you to know."

"This level of candor is unprecedented, Commander," teased the asari. "Is this because you owe me a new dress?"

The Spectre pulled away to look directly into her lover's amused eyes. "A new dress?" she scoffed mockingly. "You're the one who ripped it first."

"True. But only after _you_ got the zipper stuck. Something had to be done, and logic dictated the most effective action."

"And holy hell was that action hot!" said Lakota, her eyes sparkling impishly at the memory. "Do you know how hot that was? It was hot! I will buy you ten new dresses because it was so hot!"

Smiling coyly, Liara replied, "You're rambling, Commander."

"You make me ramble, Doctor."

The asari's smile grew into a wide grin as she playfully pinched her lover's thigh. "I believe there was something you wanted to tell me?"

"What? Oh yeah, there is." Lakota cleared her throat in an uncharacteristic sign of nervousness. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but… the timing was wrong or it didn't feel right." She took in another deep, grounding breath while organizing her thoughts.

Curious about what made her lover so anxious, Liara titled her head slightly, as a sign that she was completely focused on the Spectre's words. Then, Lakota looked up, meeting her lover's fixed stare, delving into the intense blue eyes that were deep and dark as the ocean's depths, which had the ability to see through all of her defenses. The asari and human took the moment and breathed into their shared existence, enjoying each other's presence as much as the peace their togetherness brought.

Lakota nodded as if prodding herself to begin speaking. "I did what was asked of me with Saren, Sovereign, and the Collectors. I did my job. And I was proud that I didn't let myself feel anything. All the destruction and lives lost… I could avoid it all before you." A soft, hesitant smile took shape upon the Spectre's lips before she continued. "But now I think of all those people… and then I think of you and how I don't want to lose you. For the first time in my life, I don't feel alone."

Startled by the intimate disclosure, the asari stared at her lover – speechless – with eyes half-veiled by joyous tears, like bluest water seen through mists of rain.

Smiling reverently, Lakota's left hand reached out and cupped Liara's cheek. "This is where I belong," she said. "Right here, with you." Her thumb gently traced the outline of the asari's lips, then she leaned forward until her lips brushed along her lover's, leaving the feeling of a hauntingly sweet kiss when they departed.

"Now I definitely think we need to go dancing more often, Commander," said Liara as the delicate path of a tear sparkled down the side of her face.

Lakota gently wiped the moistness away with the pad of her thumb, then chuckled, "Me, too, Doctor."

They both settled back down on the couch with the blanket enveloping the length of their forms – their body heat and covering were enough to keep them tranquil and warm. Nestled in each others' arms they lazed sleepily together, enjoying the remnants of the night and basking in the knowledge that they had two more to savor. Time was rarely on their side, but in this moment, it seemed as if it were infinite.

"Shepard?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, too."

_**The End**_

_**[At least until they try this again…]**_

* * *

**Author's End Note:**  
I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to Liara and Lakota's date of frolicsome adventure! I also wanted to this moment to thank those who read, Fav, Alert and/or Review this tale! Your interest in this story and the feedback you provide are very much appreciated. Thanks again!

And as always, a big round of applause to Lyaksandra, my beta-reader. Your input and sage advice are – and always have been – invaluable.


End file.
